A wedding
by BMIK
Summary: Vincent/Yazoo, Vincent/Reno/Yazoo, almost everyone/Yazoo Vincent and Yazoo are part of a very conservative, extremely homophobic sect. On the night before Yazoo s wedding things get out of hand though... AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, another fic again . (One could think that I have nothing else to do, but honestly I have! And that´s the tragedy, because I really should do other things but I´m most creative when I don´t have the time to be *sighs*)**

**Anyway, on to the fic. It has a plot, but actually it´s just an excuse to shamelessly celebrate my Yazoo-obsession -.- And it´s some kind of experimental fic to hone my almost non existenet smut-writing skills. So I warn you: this will contain explicit sexual interactions between males.**

**Probably not very good ones, but we´ll see :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Advent Children (Square Enix does), nor it´s characters, and I do not make any money fom this.**

**And big thanks to PfenixB for betaing!!!  
**

1

"You really do not want to come with us?"

Mustering the raven haired, handsome young man with the notoriously mysterious and slightly melancholic aura sitting next to him from out of the corner of his eye, Sephiroth drove around a corner while still paying attention to the traffic.

A small silver wing was dangling from the rear-view mirror, providing the occupants of the black, neat car with the Blessed Mother´s protection. To the heathen (and of those there were many. Too many, if one asked Sephiroth) it was a symbol of conservative self-restriction, a life of ascesis and foresaking everything that made life worth living, such as alcohol, pre-marriage sex, tobacco, drugs, gluttony, sloth, music, TV, masturbation, swearing… to them, the unbelievers, the list was endless.

To them, the Circle of the Chosen, The Wing meant devotion to the Holy Mother, a pure life and the strict obedience to Her word as it was bestowed on them by The Book. They only lived to fulfill Her will and execute Her wishes. She would see it and eventually they would come to Her and stay by Her side in eternal bliss, while the unworthy suffered Her anger and punishment.

And that was exactly why the beautiful priest said with a final air around him "Yes, I do not want to partake in tonight's festivities."

Because as the executer of Her will, he´d rather not see against what many rules the young people of his church would sin tonight. For this special occurrence it probably was better to entertain a 'what the eye does not see, the heart does not grieve over' –policy. It was Sephiroth's brother´s stag night after all, and before Yazoo would inherit the responsibility to provide for a family and become a full member of the circle and be bound by all its laws and restrictions, it was almost a 'tradition' that not many questions were asked about this particular night.

Also, since Yazoo had always been a respected member of the circle, never causing any trouble and being a faithful young man that lived down to the very last word of The Book, Sephiroth wasn´t really concerned. He couldn´t imagine his quiet, calm brother doing anything too extreme. And really, all they could do was getting drunk. Although it was a serious violation of Her rules, Sephiroth was also aware that in the world of the heathen it was a regular occurrence, and although he by no means approved of it, he wouldn´t mention it this one time.

Vincent´s gaze glided over the lightened streetlamps and the raindrops splashing against the window, as silence engulfed the car again. One of the many laws of the Holy Mother was to not unnecessarily waste breath when nothing important was to be said anyway, therefore making Her followers almost naturally of the quiet sort. But although they may not talk too much they had honed the skill of making their looks speak volumes.

Sephiroth eventually came to a halt in front of a grey, high building that was flanked by two similar dismal houses, killing the engine and watching Vincent loosening the seatbelt. Before he could give his farewell with the obligatory bow that was their gesture for departing, Sephiroth spoke up again, his deep voice filling the small space, carrying his natural authority.

"Remember, I will not ask any questions about tonight. But my turning a blind eye on the events will only go so far." He shot a warning look at the slightly younger man, who only nodded in respect and cast his eyes downwards in obedience.

"As his friend and groomsman I expect you to keep an eye on him and make sure that he is fit to attend the ceremony decently tomorrow."

"Of course," Vincent affirmed, head still held low.

Sighing, Sephiroth rubbed his temple, before a rare, small smile graced his lips and he released the other with a friendly "Now, off you go. Have fun."

Vincent murmured his thanks and smoothly slipped out of the car, bowing one last time before the high priest, closing the door and hurrying through the rain into the grey building.

*

"Why'm I wearin' a skirt again?"

Yazoo looked disapprovingly down at himself, one thin eyebrow raised.

Somehow Reno really had managed to stuff him into a VERY short miniskirt that barely reached over his buttocks, white, soft nylon straps and a chemise that was knotted just under his chest, leaving his flat, white stomach free. His long silver tresses had been tied into two pigtails that dangled from either side of his head. The high heels Reno had more or less forced him to wear had been abandoned about half an hour ago, since Yazoo just couldn´t walk on them.

In short: he looked like a very lecherous version of a school girl. Damn Reno for taking advantage of his not so sober condition anymore… And he´d only drunk two small glasses of champagne! But then he´d never ever drank alcohol before so it probably wasn´t that surprising that he felt giddy and wobbly already…

"Because it looks hot," Reno drawled, a bottle of beer in hand, the camcorder in the other, zooming in on Yazoo´s slightly pissed face and smirking his cocky grin. He raised his bottle to the soon-to-be husband and took a big sip, burping heartily afterwards.

Yazoo just rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the hideous get-up he was currently wearing and swearing to himself that he would never abandon his usual black and decent turtlenecks and long trousers again.

"Seriously, you guys need to loosen up a little, that´s unhealthy, yo," the redhead wiped at his mouth, still looking at the camcorder and sending his prayers to whomever that HE wasn´t part of that horrible sect of theirs.

Actually he was the only participant who wasn´t and that was bad enough. He guessed that only his long time friendship with Yazoo had provided him with the exclusive invitation of coming to his stag night. He probably was only tolerated here because he´d once saved Yazoo´s life anyway, but whatever. It was a hell of a lot fun to see the normally stuck up, serious guys getting rather funny after one beer.

"Vincent!"

Yazoo had already lost interest in the conversation with his friend –and felt like he had every right to sulk a little- so he staggered towards his newly arrived best friend, ignoring the redhead who followed him, unfazed and still zoomed in on his long legs.

The raven haired man had just greeted Loz, Yazoo´s second brother, and several other members, but upon seeing a silver head pushing his way through the dancing, exuberant crowd he excused himself and came towards him.

Noticing Yazoo´s get-up, his eyes widened a bit, but otherwise his face remained fathomless as he drew the half-cut young man into a hug.

"Dun say ´nything, s'all Reno´s fault," Yazoo slurred, hanging in the other man´s arm and pouting at the still filming redhead. Vincent averted his eyes from the barely covered figure of the groom and shifted them towards Reno who just grinned, shrugged and nonchalantly declared "I´m doing you a favour, yo. It´s a shame to cover all that hot flesh, ain´t I right Vinny?"

He shot a side glance at the raven haired man, who just ignored him, but Yazoo apparently didn´t, as he narrowed his eyes and growled.

Laughing, Reno grabbed a bottle from the counter to his left, thrusting it into Vincent´s hand, smirking "Honestly, you guys are so straightlaced. About time someone withdraws the stick from your ass."

"´re ya implyin' that I´m ho-… hoso… " Furrowing his brows, Yazoo struggled with the word, feeling that he´d been heavily insulted here. Because if anything homosexuality was loathed by the Circle and even if it was his stag night and he and Reno were drunk, he wouldn´t allow anyone to call him this horrendous thing! Homosexuals were very sick, very twisted people that deserved a painful and slow death for their abnormal behaviour! This just wasn´t a matter to make fun of!

Vincent shot the not so sober redhead a cold, warning look that left Reno shrugging again and wandering off to pester someone else.

"He did not imply that you are homosexual," the dark haired man said softly to his friend who was still hanging in his arms, huffing.

Barely appeased, Yazoo sighed, letting Vincent lead him to the terrasse of the room that was usually reserved for their circle´s gatherings. It was dark and still drizzling outside, but the fresh air felt good. Sliding the door shut behind them and locking the loud music and roaring young men inside, Vincent guided the groom to a bench and sat him down, taking the place beside him and trying to ignore the long, nylon covered legs emerging from under a too short skirt and the cute braids and…

Averting his eyes Vincent took a big sip from his bottle, almost wincing at the bitter taste.

"So, what took you so long?"Yazoo asked, trailing with his finger over the raindroplets that had gathered on the wood of the bench, head tilted.

"Lucrecia did not feel well," the other said quietly, taking another sip.

"Hn." Yazoo stopped smearing raindrops and shifted his expressionless gaze towards the pitch black night instead, listening to the faint noises of music.

It was no secret amongst them that Lucrecia, the wife of Vincent Valentine, was one jealous and imperious woman. But that was exactly why she had been paired with the calm young man, who would stand her antics with unfazed patience.

Their marriages naturally had nothing to do with love and they were not chosen by the young people themselves but by the Holy Mother, represented in the council. The purpose of these marriages was reproduction and leading a life according to Mother´s will. It was to ensure the circles survival and even though there were no tender feelings involved, the spouses were satisfied with their lives and respected each other.

Satisfied… Vincent glanced to the side, where Yazoo was having a little trouble holding his head up.

"Are you happy?"

"Hn?" Looking up from under his bangs, the silver haired man lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Are you happy?" Vincent repeated patiently, looking a little tense though.

"I am happy as long as I can fulfill Mother´s will," came the mechanic, year-long-drummed-in, response.

Vincent suppressed a frustrated sigh and instead tried another approach, the bottle wandering to his lips again. The alcohol was slowly taking effect, he thought. Otherwise he certainly wouldn´t even have started this conversation…

"I mean, do you think that this marriage is the right thing?"

Yazoo looked a little confused for a moment before shrugging and languidly saying "Sure. I have no complaints about the council's decision. Aeris is a good woman, I think."

"Do you love her?"

"I´ve never spoken a word to her. What does it matter anyway? She seems healthy and fertile. As long as she can run my household and bear children, I don´t care." Yazoo leant back into the bench, face held up into the rain and eyes closed. Then he opened them again, a little bewildered and with an apologetic look towards his friend saying "I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to-"

"It´s alright," Vincent interrupted, pinching the bridge of his nose and finishing his bottle.

It was also no secret that, despite being married for two years now, Lucrecia still had not given birth to a child. No one said it openly, but the pitying glances and whispers that ceased immediately when they walked by were enough to tell the both of them, him and Lucrecia, that until now, they had failed Mother. If Lucrecia didn´t get pregnant within the next year they would have both to undergo a medical inspection to see what the cause of the infertility was. And depending on the outcome, actions would be taken.

"I just…" He stopped, eyeing the empty bottle and feeling the alcohol numbing his brain and overcoming his carefully erected protection walls.

"You just?" Yazoo asked, speech sounding just as slurred, as he waved a hand in front of Vincent´s eyes.

"I just… thought how it would be if we weren´t… bound by the rule of reproduction." the raven haired man eventually murmured, sensing Yazoo in his attire shiver next to him and taking off his coat to wrap it around the other´s slim shoulders.

"Don´t be stupid, if we weren´t bound by reproduction there wouldn´t be any children born to carry out Mother´s will in the future," Yazoo snorted, eyes glassy as he huddled into the warm fabric, leaning against his friend for support and the physical warmth.

The groomsman was silent for a while, then said quietly "Yes, you are right" and gave up on trying to prod his friend into a perspective beyond their religion.

"Are you cold, shall we go inside?"

Yazoo nodded, letting Vincent help him up and they both staggered back into the crowded heat of the party.

* * *

**Okay no pron in this one. But in the next, I promise :) Also, I apologize for seeming OOCness, just blame it on the alcohol... (But I have to admit that I won´t keep such a close eye on it as in my other fics. This is written purely for fun, I don´t have any high ambitions at all :D) Btw: Sephiroth is relatively sane in this fic.**

**Ah, and of course I have absolutely nothing against homosexuals at all and I do _not _share the opinion that I let the Circle propagate here, but that should be pretty obvious anyway XD  
**

**So, if you want to leave a review that would make me really happy :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, yay. Big thanks to PfenixB for betaing!**

**

* * *

  
**

2

"Vince, I can´t…"

"Shh, it´s alright…" Vincent slurred soothingly, not really knowing what Yazoo was talking about at all. They had been drinking more and more and he could officially say that he was hammered. Judging from Yazoo hanging at his side, he wasn´t the only one. Still, his friend seemed to be a lot worse… The part of his mind that was still somehow functioning a little rationally made the older man ask in the general direction where he suspected the groom was headed, "Wanna go to bed?"**  
**

An indefinable grunt was heard, Vincent interpreted as 'yes', and with one arm around his friend's waist, and the other holding on to the railing, they made their way up the stairs to one of the bedrooms.

After they had staggered along the corridor, Vincent eventually managed to open a door and get them in. With his foot, he kicked it shut, and with an elbow pushing the light switch, he leaned Yazoo face first against the wall. Heavily bracing himself against said wall, Vincent rested against Yazoo´s back, trying to focus and make the spinning stop.

"Have ta…" he gulped, his tongue feeling too thick and heavy and stubbornly refusing to cooperate "get ya outta da cost´m."

"Uhhu," Yazoo agreed, eyes closed and totally unaware of the weight that pressed him against the wallpaper.

With numb fingers Vincent reached around Yazoo´s bare waist, making the other stir a little at the touch.

Licking his lips, the raven haired man slid his hands over the velvety skin, fingertips barely touching, and felt something inside him stirring as well. He could feel taut muscles stretching, could hear Yazoo breathing, as his fingers accidentally dug into a cute little belly button.

"Vincent," the groom unconsciously moaned, leaning into the touch and rubbing his ass against his friend's groin.

Suppressing a groan, Vincent pressed his face closer to Yazoo´s head, his lips ghosting over the other´s earlobe.

The other hand slipped around the slender waist of the man before him, but instead of joining the first and stroking over Yazoo´s belly, eliciting goosebumps and more arching and hissy breaths, it slowly but surely wandered down, over a skirt covered thigh and lower, until it reached the thin strip of bare flesh where the skirt ended and the straps started.

With his thumb brushing over the heated, sensitive skin, he slowly wandered around, towards Yazoo´s inner thighs, pushing away the offending skirt while sucking at a soft earlobe.

"Vince, what´re ya doin…" the groom sighed, not being fully there anyway.

"Dunno," Vincent rasped, with his tongue licking over his friend's earlobe and drawing out another moan. "Does it bother you?" he still managed to whisper huskily, his fingers abandoning the belly button and gliding higher until they found the chemise. Roughly pushing away the fabric, he searched for a hard nub.

"No-o," Yazoo hitched, eyes still closed, as fingertips brushed over his erect nipple.

"Ahh, Vincent that feels _good_…"

Encouraged by the arching body pressing needily against him, the other pulled away, mouth wandering over a long neck, a shoulder blade and then his tongue trailed along Yazoo´s arched spine as he slowly crouched down.

His hands were now both occupied with Yazoo´s thighs, stroking and exploring, gliding over the soft nylon of his straps, the groom spreading them a little to grant better access.

Yazoo was so hammered that he didn´t notice what was going on, where he was or that it was another man –namely his best friend- that was touching him in a most inappropriate way that was surely nothing to do with producing offspring, but he didn´t care right now. All he knew was that it felt good and that he didn´t want it to stop.

Meanwhile Vincent was eyelevel with Yazoo´s buttocks that were still covered by the scant skirt. His hands had wandered up said skirt, searching for the fabric of Yazoo´s underwear and eventually finding two thin strings on either side of the man´s hips. Excitedly Vincent pulled them down, slowly, very slowly.

"Wha-what ya doin'…" came the question from above again, though Yazoo probably wasn´t aware that he had asked it at all. Vincent answered anyway, also more reacting than thinking, mumbled, "Undressing you…"

"Ah," the groom said in agreement, licking his dry lips and being caught up in the sensation of the silky thong sliding down his erection and over his buttocks.

It was a good thing that he was drunk, otherwise Vincent would have just come at the sight of Yazoo leaning against the wall with closed eyes, slightly opened mouth, his back arched, ass barely covered by the short skirt, and the g-string stretching between his spread, straps-clad legs.

Instead the raven haired man just feverishly pushed up the skirt, hands roaming and kneading the tight ass, kissing and not really listening to the weak protests that now came from above.

"Ah, Vincent… Ya can´t do dis… dissisn´t proper…"

Obviously Vincent didn´t give a damn, because instead of stopping, his tongue dived between white buttocks.

"OH MOTHER!" Eyes flying open, Yazoo cried out as the slick muscle sensually licked over his sensitive hole and a wave of pleasure washed through his alcoholised body, making his stomach flutter wildly.

"Nhg," Vincent moaned, instantly doing it again, drawing quick circles around the tight ring of muscle, while his fingers spread Yazoo´s butt cheeks further apart. The groom arched and wriggled under the treatment, moaning and rubbing his throbbing, hot erection against the wall.

"Oh gods Vi-vincent, I-ah- ca-can´t -uh…" Clinging to the wallpaper for support didn´t really help, and Vincent just caught his friend in time as his knees buckled underneath him.

Kneeling on the carpet with his hands between his opened legs and Vincent crouched behind him, Yazoo was dizzily staring at nothing in particular with half lidded, glassy eyes, flushed cheeks and an occasional hiccup.

Vincent leaned forward, grabbing his chin and softly craning his neck until they came to look each other in the eye. The older man drew the other's lips into a kiss, his tongue slowly pushing against pearly teeth and begging for entrance. Eventually they were parted with a sigh and Vincent dived into the others mouth, exploring the slick heat, licking over another hesitant and inexperienced moving tongue.

They intertwined, sucked, tasted until they were out of breath and Vincent withdrew. He still held his friend´s chin though, and with an intense gaze he forced Yazoo to look into his eyes.

The raven haired man wasn´t even half as drunk as Yazoo – but he still was QUITE drunk, which said a lot about Yazoo´s condition- therefore he still had some sense of responsibility, somewhat. So, while his hand was stroking over the skirt where Yazoo´s groin was, feeling the hard flesh of his erection and noticing the young man biting his full lips and rocking into his touch, Vincent breathed "You really want this?"

Okay, maybe it wasn´t very fair asking someone completely sloshed, someone who probably couldn´t even get his name together anymore, while rubbing his cock, but Vincent didn´t care. He´d wanted this for so long now and this was probably the only chance he´d ever get.

He wasn´t really surprised by the frantic nod he received, but still felt relieved. Drawing Yazoo into another deep, heated kiss he pulled him up and carried him over to the four poster bed.

* * *

**Heh, evil cliffy... }:)**

**sareyva: **Exactly, hehe, it´s ALWAYS the quiet one´s XD And poor Reno´s just bored... I´d be too, stuck in a room with some religious fanatics (though, unlike Reno I think I wouldn´t survive it for long...)! And the orgy is just to come :D I´m glad you liked it so far, thanks for reviewing!

**Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh, finally here´s chapter 3 :)**

**Special thanks to PfenixB for the wonderful betaing!!!**

* * *

**3**

Vincent pushed Yazoo onto the bed, the younger man dizzily rolling on his stomach and sticking his ass up, head resting on the cushions has he hazily looked at his friend. Breathing speeding up, Vincent kneeled behind the groom, taking a good look at his spread legs and his spit running down the inner thighs. Pushing down the thong that was still stretched between Yazoo´s white legs, Vincent pressed his lips against them, his lips and tongue trailing and licking over the curves of the others inner thighs and balls.

Moans erupted from Yazoo´s slender throat as Vincent reached his slick, rosy hole again and his tongue pushed past his entrance.

"Oh that´s go-good… Vincent… We can´t do th-this- AH!" Grabbing the sheets Yazoo bucked as Vincent pushed in deeper, pulled out and thrusted in again with a grunt, grinding his own groin against the sheets.

"Wha-what if so-someone sees us… Oh yesss, don´t stop!!!"

Vincent didn´t intend on doing so anytime soon anyway, so he just continued tonguefucking the soon-to-be-husband. He couldn´t have stopped now, even if the whole council would have come rushing through the door. He was overtaken by need and a desire unknown to him until now, his tongue frantically darting in and out of his friend, making him moan and whimper so deliciously!

It wasn´t the council that staggered through the door a few minutes later, but an unsuspecting redhead with his camcorder. "Heeeeeeey, where´s the happy groom- HOLY SHIT!"

Aghast Reno stared at the display of the recorder, than at the action on the bed and back at the display as if to assure himself that this was really happening. Being drunk too, he just licked his lips and pushed the door behind him close, slowly walking towards the bed while still filming Vincent rimming Yazoo.

"Fuck that´s hot," he whispered, licking his lips again and zooming on Yazoo´s hole that was penetrated by the raven haired man´s eager tongue, his own hand gliding to his groin and brushing over his brand new erection.

"Don-don´t look…" Yazoo whimpered between pants and moans, pressing his ass deeper against Vincent´s dextrous tongue, wanting him to go deeper and do it faster, dammit!

Reno shifted to Yazoo´s face, his flushed cheeks, the swollen lips that parted again for a helpless, deep "Uuuuh", his glassy eyes full of need and desire.

The redhead had reached the bed and, uninvited, slouched down before Yazoo, spreading his legs apart so that his friends face was almost stuck in his groin. Unaware of Vincent´s gaze the man stroked over his hidden erection while filming.

"Woah, you´re really horny Yaz, aren´t ya?"

Yazoo just moaned again, whispering "Don´t film," but he was more concerned with what Vincent was doing to his ass than paying attention to Reno.

Vincent had let go with a last flick of his tongue over Yazoo´s slick hole and instead his fingers had crept forward, one fingertip brushing over the entrance and then slowly pushing in, centimeter for centimeter.

"Go _deeper_," Reno hissed, his eyes glued to the display as he tore down his zipper and pulled out his big, throbbing dick, stroking it in pace with Vincent pushing his finger in and out of Yazoo´s body and the silver haired man rocking in the sheets.

Vincent added a second finger, breathing now ragged as he watched Reno masturbating more or less into Yazoo´s face and suddenly ordering his lover harshly "Lick him."

His brain being mushy from the alcohol and the need and pleasure anyway, Yazoo didn´t question anything anymore and just moved his head.

Reno eagerly held his rock hard cock into the man´s direction, camera shifting to his own member and Yazoo´s face, the picture shaking a bit as Yazoo´s shuddering breath ghosted over the heated, sensitive flesh.

Groaning Reno threw his head back as his friend's moist tongue slipped out and eagerly licked along his shaft, again and again, accompanied by needy little whimpers.

"Ah, yessss, lick me, that´s good, good boy" the redhead breathed, holding his arousal into Yazoo´s direction while filming him as he licked over the tip, suckling and engulfing it with his lush lips.

Meanwhile Vincent had pulled out his own erection, stroking it with little moans as he watched the other two with hazy eyes and still stretched Yazoo´s ass.

Yazoo had taken Reno into his mouth and slowly bobbed his head up and down the man´s erection, the redhead bucking into the hot, moist cavern, groaning and eyes kept shut.

"Ah, that´s it. You like that, Yaz, sucking my dick?"

Yazoo just looked up at the man with dizzy eyes, eagerly sucking and moaning around the fat cock in his mouth, his tongue trailing along the underside of the hard flesh, while his hips rocked into the fingers penetrating him.

Suddenly he stopped though, eyes going wide as he cried out around Reno´s dick, the vibration making the redhead join in.

Sliding a thumb over the slit of his own erection, Vincent brushed against that spot again, watching his fingers effortlessly gliding into the heat and Yazoo arching his back again, little tears appearing in his eyes.

"Oh gods Vince, fuck him," Reno groaned, grinding his hips and grabbing Yazoo´s head with his free hand to make him move faster.

The raven haired man didn´t need the redhead's invitation because now his self-restraint had gone on vacation and he pulled out his moist fingers, which provided him with an unhappy whining, and roughly grabbed Yazoo´s hips, placing his cock at the man´s twitching hole.

Reno shifted on the bed, craning the silver haired man´s head a little while still pushing him up and down. "Look how he´s fuckin' you, bitch."

Sobbing with need, Yazoo obediently shifted his eyes over to his ass, eyes widening in amazement and greed when he noticed how big Vincent was.

With a groan, the raven haired man slowly pushed in, the tip stretching the wet entrance and vanishing inside the warmth, and tightness instantly engulfing him and clenching his flesh. Throwing his head back, Vincent stopped, trying to get his breathing back under control.

Yazoo´s needy moans and his almost desperate pushing against Vincent´s erection made the man move again, steadily sliding inside the body inch by inch.

His heated gaze was solely focused on the vision of his thick, hard cock vanishing inside the moist hole that was Yazoo´s, and alone the thought that he was just about to fuck his best friend almost made him cum right then and there. Seeing Yazoo fervently sucking Reno´s dick, making loud sucking noises while watching Vincent fuck him, and their moans and whimpers combined, the squeaking of the mattress as they rocked forth and back, knowing that the camera was still running and recording everything was almost too much.

Slipping one hand around Yazoo´s hip, he clenched it around the man´s erection and started stroking.

Reno´s harshly breathed "Yaz, you´re such a slut, I bet you love that, two cocks inside you, don´t you? Yeah I bet you do! C´mon baby, make me cum!" and his friend's frantic sobs and muffled cries as Vincent bumped into him, harder, faster, his dick diving balls deep into Yazoo´s delicious ass did the trick, and Vincent thrust inside once more, as deep and hard as he could, driving himself and Yazoo over the edge.

He could feel his semen shoot into the tight canal and at that moment Reno pulled Yazoo´s head back, freeing his wet arousal and coming right into his face, the sperm splashing partly into his open mouth and on his cheek, as the panting, gorgeous man squeezed his eyes shut. Yazoo just came with his own shuddering moan, spilling over Vincent´s hand and his skirt, then collapsing on the mattress, panting.

Reno had thrown his head back, breathing harshly and laughing. The camera was still held on the three men. Eventually he pulled his hands away from Yazoo´s head and let it sink down on the sheets.

Vincent pulled out and crawled over on unsteady knees and hands. Throwing a cold glance at the redhead, he told him that his part was over now and that Yazoo was all Vincent´s again, as he cradled the exhausted, still very drunk young man in his arms.

"Yeah, yeah," Reno mumbled, lazily putting the camera on the nightstand and rolling over to the side, giving the other two some privacy.

Moving Yazoo´s head a little so that he could see his face, the raven haired man was relieved to notice that he was still basking in the afterglow and was by no means looking offended or hurt. With his sleeve Vincent gently wiped away the semen from his friend's tired face, and kissed him lightly on the lips again. This probably wasn´t a moment to be shy, not after all that had happened, but Vincent didn´t care. He just wanted to enjoy this moment of closeness and happiness.

"You alright?" he whispered into the grooms ear, who just hummed a satisfied "Hm" back, snuggling against Vincent with his eyes closed and a drowsy sigh.

"Now look who stole the bride's first night with the husband," Reno smirked, stretching and looking rather satisfied himself, but got out of the bed rather fast as he was graced with a withering glare from the groomsman.

"I´m out, I´m out," he pacified, hands up, and strolled over to the door, vanishing after a last lewd wink.

As soon as the redhead had gone Vincent exhaled, focusing his attention back on the groom, who was nearly asleep already. Carefully laying him on the sheets, Vincent went into the bathroom, coming back only moments later with a wet towel and gently starting to clean up the mess they´d created –including themselves.

* * *

**That´ll be one hell of a hangover in the morning ^^**

**sareyva: **Heh, yes, they are totally wasted :D Otherwise they certainly wouldn´t... uh... do this to each other. But I´m reall glad to hear that you liked it so far! I´m still just practicing...

**CrimsonSkies:** Here is more, I hope you like it!

**Review please? I´d really love to hear what you think, the feedback would be of great help for me to become better :) So please take 10 seconds to tell me?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, no smut in this one (but if you suint you might find some plot^^).**

**My very special thanks go to PfenixB once again for the great betaing!**

* * *

4

"It is about time, wake up please." The deep, gentle voice of someone he knew wormed its way into his brains and pulled him out of his dreamless sleep.

With a groan Yazoo forced his eyes open, wincing at the pain exploding in his head as the light attacked his sensitive nerves.

Drowsily putting one arm over his forehead and effectively shielding himself from the vicious light, the groom blinked in confusion as he found himself naked, lying in a bed in an unfamiliar room next to Vincent. "Where am I?" he rasped, searching the room for an explanation.

"We are still at the hotel," Vincent explained calmly, although he didn´t feel like it at all. Actually, his heart was pounding like mad and he felt nervous like never before, searching his friend's face for any indication that he remembered what had happened the previous night.

But Yazoo just looked confused, pained and tired. Licking his dry lips, the silver haired man narrowed his eyes, trying to remember how he´d come to be here, but all was a blur and then his mind just went black.

Since the groom didn´t throw a hysteric fit upon realising that his virginity had been taken just one night before his wedding, and by a man at that, Vincent carefully inquired "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Yazoo simply shook his head, expectantly watching his friend from out of the corner of eye so that he would put him into the picture. There was a strange mixture of relief and disappointment on the handsome man's face for a moment before he reached over to the nightstand and handed Yazoo a glass and two aspirin.

Briefly watching the groom take the pills and swallow them, Vincent averted his eyes, saying quietly "I guess we drank a little too much."

Yazoo looked concerned for a moment, asking hesitantly (for he wasn´t sure if he wanted to know what hideous things he´d done, apart from drinking that was) "Did I...do something?"

Vincent licked his lips, looking as if he wanted to say something urgent, but then shook his head in resignation. "No, nothing. When it became too much we went up to sleep."

"Hn."The young man shot his friend a sceptical look, feeling very inclined to arch an eyebrow. But since Vincent had never lied to him before he figured that he wouldn´t start now. Sighing, he moved from the bed to take a much needed shower, glancing at the clock and finding that he had to hurry. A lot.

"Why didn´t you wake me earlier?" he asked from under the shower, hissing as the cold water rushed over his skin.

"I tried," the groomsman stated dryly, putting the glass aside and standing from the bed to gather their belongings. The car that would bring them to the church, where the last preparations would be taken, was already waiting outside.

Yazoo's outfit from the night before vanished deep inside the bag, where no one would ever find it (Vincent was very inclined to just keep it, and he highly doubted that anyone would ask for its whereabouts). He laid Yazoo´s usual attire of a conservative black turtle neck and long black pants on the bed.

Vincent himself was already showered, dressed in a black suit and ready to face the worst day in his life.

The groom just emerged from the bathroom, drying his long hair and another white towel wrapped around his slender hips. The raven haired man did his best not to stare as his friend wandered over to the bed with a slight limp, and turned his back entirely towards him as Yazoo started dressing. Instead Vincent pushed aside a curtain and let his resigned gaze wander over the grey city, the grey sky, the grey people. Everything was just so incredibly dull…

"Are you done?"

Letting the curtain slide away, Vincent nodded, turned around and followed the groom out of the room.

*

When they arrived at the church, everyone was already in high spirits. The bride and her maidens were hidden from view in a room where they prepared for the ceremony. Sephiroth was giving instructions and, after a scrutinizing look, acknowledged their arrival with a short nod. Most of the participants had gathered on the benches, some searching for the groom.

Vincent turned around to a still relatively tired and groggy Yazoo "Wait here, please. I will see where you can change."

The silver haired man just nodded, relieved to not have to deal with the formalities and Vincent went off, searching for his wife, who was in charge of the premises.

On his way to the aisle he was spotted by a certain redhead who boredly loitered on a too hard bench and jumped to his feet, blocking the man´s way "Yo."

"What do you want?" the raven haired man asked testily, feeling that Reno was the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

"Well, I´m wondering what _you_ want," the man shot back, casually leaning against a pillar and crossing his arms over his chest "Here, I mean."

"Obviously, we are attending a wedding," Vincent returned, arching an eyebrow, and trying to hide his discomfort as good as he could.

"No shit." The redhead rolled his eyes in sarcasm, but then asked with a serious voice "Shouldn't you be somewhere else? Like, bolting with the groom or something?"

Vincent didn't deign to answer, just attempted to walk past Reno and ignore him, but the man grabbed his arm, murmuring into his ear "Don't be stupid, Vince. I know what's going on. I know you like him, you have for years. This may be your last chance." His ice blue eyes were burning into the other's brownish-red ones. Vincent first contemplated to just break loose, but then instead said in resignation "He doesn't remember."

"Then tell him," Reno answered, uncharacteristically softly.

"It is not that easy," Vincent replied tightly, looking straight ahead and past the man, then abruptly jerking away from the other's hand and walking away with long strides.

Shaking his head in frustration Reno looked after the man.

Vincent walked along the rows of benches, searching the crowd for Lucrecia, when said woman appeared behind him, startling her husband by coldly saying "About time you showed up."

He turned around, bowing before her as was their wont and she did the same, albeit not leaving her scrutinizing eyes from him. "Did you have fun last night?"

The displeased, almost threatening tone in her voice did nothing to shake the man's calm composure as he was already accustomed to her jealous, constant suspicions.

"It was bearable" Vincent just said, hoping that she would be done now, but apparently Lucrecia had a few more questions for him in store.

"What did the heathen want from you?" she inquired curtly with a disgusted side glance at the redhead, who had shoved his way through the crowd and vanished in a side door, probably searching for a toilet.

"Nothing. He asked me where the bathrooms were." During the two years they had been married now, Vincent had become quite the accomplished liar, much to his dismay.

Not only because lying was a serious sin and was treated with heavy punishment when discovered, but also because it was tiring him just so very much. It wasn´t just the occasional untruths he told Lucrecia so she would leave him alone. Vincent felt like his whole life, since his 15th year of age, was nothing but a big succession of lies.

Everything he was, everything he thought and felt had to be hidden and cramped behind a façade of humble obedience and hypocritical assent. He was so sick of pretending to be someone he wasn't, tired of the self-doubts, of hiding his true feelings…

By no means did he share everyone else's cheerfulness, but he had to just grin and bear it, even though it was the most miserable day in his life. Actually, he'd thought it couldn't get worse at his own day of marriage, when Yazoo had lead him to the altar and Vincent had stiffly received his bride´s hand, feeling the dread but not being able to do something against it. Much like a deer that runs on the streets and, unmoving, stares into the headlights until it is run over, he had gone through the procession. All eyes had been focused on him and the bride, and when the priest had asked for anyone's objections against their marriage, no one had raised his voice. Yazoo just calmly stood beside him, handing him the ring in form of a curled wing and the next moment he knew he was a married man.

It had been painful, yes, but today he just had to learn that he had discovered whole new dimensions of psychical torture. Frankly, he didn't want Yazoo to get married, because as long as he wasn't bound to someone else, Vincent could cling to the illusion that no one else would ever have him. But now he finally had to face the harsh reality. Yazoo would get married and belong to Aeris from now on. Despite what had happened the previous night.

Maybe Reno was right, maybe Vincent should just…

"You won't do anything unreasonable, will you?" the frosty voice of his wife threw him out of his reverie, and Vincent cursed himself for drifting off. Forcing a calm, neutral expression on his face he answered friendly "Of course not. What could I do anyway?"

She gave him a last, skeptical look that told him that she knew more than he was comfortable with and curtly told him where Yazoo could dress.

Thanking her for her efforts, Vincent bowed again and went back to take the groom to his quarters and prepare him for the ceremony.

*

Yazoo slowly paced the room, already dressed up for the ceremony. Just his bow tie had somehow vanished and Vincent had gone off to search for it.

Seriously, Yazoo was concerned for his friend. The last few days he´d been so strange… Almost like he wanted to say something, but every time he just withdrew at the last moment and Yazoo had no idea why. It bothered him, because Vincent was probably the most important person in his life, they were close like brothers, soulmates even. It troubled him to see his friend in obvious pain, but whenever he had tried to carefully inquire what was wrong Vincent just pretended that he was alright.

It also bothered Yazoo because it distracted him from his wedding and if he failed the rather complicated and lengthy ceremony, Sephiroth would grill him. It was strenuous enough to be the one his oldest brother expected the most of, but now with his own problems adding on top he thought that he might just collapse under the pressure…

Letting his gaze wander through the room to find something that would distract him, Yazoo flopped down on a chair, reaching for the camcorder that was resting on the table and indifferently playing with the buttons. Seemed like Reno´s… No one of his clan was allowed such gadgets.

He brushed over a button and the display flared to life. Arching an eyebrow he watched the face of Reno grinning and saying something into the camera, and then the picture shifted towards a crowd, that Yazoo identified to be the one that had gathered at his stag night.

Displeased he followed as a rather drunk and bawling Loz came into view, screaming something into the camera with a red face and Yazoo was rather glad he didn´t hear what his brother was brawling on about.

His gaze become somewhat homicidal when he spotted himself just a second later, and with narrowed eyes had to face the humiliation of seeing himself being dressed as a… schoolgirl?! Growling he swore to himself that, as soon as he'd passed the other side, he would go straight down to hell and watch with gloating pleasure how Reno would writhe in eternal agony.

Somehow he had to find the 'delete' button, before someone could see-

He froze, eyes going round like saucers when Reno stumbled along a corridor and opened the door to a bedroom.

The next moment the camera clattered to the ground, a strangled sound filling the room. But the display mercilessly continued to show him his worst nightmare.

But worst nightmare didn´t even come close to the horror that was depicted on the innocently running camcorder!

This… this couldn´t be true. It had to be one of Reno´s sick jokes or something, this just wasn't…

Pressing a hand against his mouth, Yazoo tried not to retch his guts out at the sight of himself being… part of… his mind was unable to comprehend, to…

He felt like the world had suddenly turned upside down, like the earth had suddenly opened under him and he was in free fall, everything he knew, everything he was breaking away.

What he'd done… He couldn't…

The room felt like it was suffocating him suddenly, his head was spinning and with unshaken certainty he suddenly knew that he had to get away, that under no circumstances could he partake in this marriage!

Shoving the chair away with shaking hands he staggered through the door, hand still pressed against his whimpering mouth and made a run for it.

* * *

**It´s getting a bit angsty (all my fics do so lately... hm. But it´s fun, isn´t it? ^^)**

**Boehmei:** But I´m glad you did say it anyway!!! I´m very happy that you like it and I thank you for telling me! I hope you like the new chapter as well :)

**sareyva: **Hah, the wrong people definitely got a hold of the video material :D But maybe it´s not_ really_ the wrong people... I´m inclined to think that the whole point of this story is Vincent being concerned about Yazoo^^ I never wrote a story in which a charcater fawns over Yazoo so blatantly (that´s why I put the warning in the first chapter), but it´s fun to let my fangirl muses have their way for once XD I´m glad you like it too, and thank you so much for being such a faithful reviewer!

**Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**More drama, a strange encounter and a new character...**

**This is a really long chapter (actually it were two, but I put them together^^)  
**

**Thanks to PfenixB for the _awesome_ betaing!!!**

* * *

5

"I found it," Vincent announced resignedly. Somehow he'd harboured the totally ridiculous hope that, if they didn´t find the bow-tie, Yazoo couldn't marry Aeris…

"Yazoo?" Stunned, the groomsman scanned the room for the groom, but there was no one there. Frowning, the man stepped further into the chamber, noticing the tumbled over chair until his eyes met with the camcorder that was still running.

Petrified he watched himself fucking the living daylights out of his friend. Then he grabbed the camera and bolted out of the room to catch up to Yazoo before something BAD could happen.

*

Rufus Shinra sat at his desk in his fancy, large bureau, pretending to read some contracts and applications but actually his mind was drifting off to much more interesting events than the things lying in front of him. The rain was still pouring outside, angrily splashing against the window behind him in a monotonous pattern that didn't really add to his ability to concentrate…

It was raining just like today, when he hurried through the masses of people that were out on the streets to go after their own, insignificant businesses. One should have thought that the nasty weather would keep them at home but apparently this was an utopian fallacy, much to Rufus´ dismay. Elbowing his way through the crowd, one hand holding a useless black umbrella and the other clinging to the cellphone he was snarling into, he was totally occupied with the incompetent underling he was currently deflating. Hence he didn´t noticed the truck that was just about to run him over as he attempted to cross the street. And if it hadn´t been for the hand suddenly grabbing his coat from behind and pulling him back, Rufus Shinra would have had a not so pleasant rendezvous with the local coroner instead of sitting in his comfy chair now and pondering the events.

_Wide-eyed, he stared at the tooting truck that rushed mere centimeters in front of his nose past him, burying the umbrella under its big wheels, Rufus had let go of it in his surprise._

_The incompetent employee was forgotten and Rufus let the phone slowly sink down._

"_Are you alright?" _

_The words slowly sunk in, the deep, calm and almost bored voice droning in his ears. The sound of rain swallowed every other noise, briefly taking over all his senses and it seemed that time had stopped. It lasted only for a moment though, before Rufus gathered himself again and stepped from the street back on the pavement. Putting away the phone without bothering to answer the confused questions from the other end of the line, Rufus finally turned around to face his saviour._

"_Yes, I´m fine…" he stopped mid-sentence when he stood opposite a beautiful young man in a long black coat that reached just under his chin. He was holding a black umbrella too, thick drops dripping from the metallic spokes that matched the colour of the man´s long hair._

_Raising an eyebrow, Rufus mustered the Son, instantly recognising him as a member of the Mother´s Children. He was fairly familiar with the sect, and if it hadn´t been for the flyer they were handing out and that were now tucked under the young man´s arm, the black clothing, stiff figure and at least the small silver wing resting on his chest would have told Rufus who he was dealing with._

_Gaze gliding over the man´s appearance the agent came back to look into his face and then flashed him a somewhat smug smile. Contrarily, the young man´s calm face seemed to darken for a moment when he realised who he had saved just now. At least, his gaze became a lot frostier._

_Smirking Rufus thought how the man must have felt that he had saved the man he and his sect were practically damning into the deepest pits of hell every day and couldn´t help but drawl a friendly and overly sweet "Thank you for saving me."_

_Despite being a well-known homosexual and therefore a natural enemy to the Mother´s Children, Rufus Shinra was a renowned and popular agent. He managed only the top models and celebrities, therefore being constantly on screen too. And he´d had the one or other complaint and verbal attack to suffer from the Circle. _

_To cut a long story short: they were more or less sworn enemies. Or at least the Circle had made Rufus its target and scapegoat for all the 'evil' in the world. Rufus himself just found it ridiculous and annoying and otherwise wouldn´t have cared about those fanatics at all, if only they wouldn´t try to boycott and stir up hatred against his person whenever they could._

_Which was quite a pity when he thought about it, mustering the exceptional beauty in front of him. Said man just nodded curtly, frostily eyeing Rufus before averting his eyes and attempting to just walk away. Apparently he didn´t deem the blond worthy of stealing more of the precious time he needed to try to convert the hurrying pedestrians._

"_I´m really grateful," Rufus added, the shock of nearly being hit by a truck already forgotten as he casually stood in the rain, one hand buried in his pocket, where he played with one of his business cards, pulling it out and holding it towards the young man between two fingers. _

"_May I ask what the name of my saviour is?" He graced the Son, as the Sect called their male members, with another bitter-sweet smile._

_The man eyed the card held towards him as if it carried every lethal disease imagineable. It seemed that he was fighting some inner battle against himself, or more against his aversion for Rufus Shinra and the rule of being friendly and respectful to everyone when on a missionary mission._

_Eventually he slowly took the card and without a second glance it vanished inside his own pocket. Then he said curtly "Yazoo."_

"_Yazoo, mh?" Rufus repeated, unashamedly seizing Yazoo up again._

"_Well then Yazoo, nice to make your acquaintance. My name is Ru-"_

"_I already know who you are, Mister Shinra" the young man interrupted coolly, his expressionless gaze resting on Rufus´ face, albeit the blond was almost sure that he had detected a slightly disgusted gleam in the Son´s emerald eyes._

"_Oh? I´m honoured that you know me," Mister Shinra answered in mock surprise, adding sweetly "Given that you are not allowed the pleasures of TV and everything else that is fun."_

"_It is fairly impossible to escape your ubiquitous presence these days. Whether one wants to or not" Yazoo answered, managing to sound hostile despite his neutral tone._

"_Ah, I see… So, how about I invite you for lunch, since you saved my life and all." Rufus couldn´t help but rub it under his nose again, but superficially he also asked because he thought that Yazoo was just the kind of person he wouldn´t push out of bed. And because he thought it amusing to unnerve him a bit._

_Apparently Yazoo was very well aware of Rufus´ not so hidden ulterior motives as he raised his chin a little, declaring frostily and slightly scandalized "Thank you for the offer, but I have to decline." And then adding just for good measure, "I am marrying tomorrow."_

"_Ah, that´s too bad," the other said, but then giving a casual shrug. "Well, in case you change your mind, you have my card. Should you ever need a job, don´t hesitate to stop by or give me a call. You could make quite the career."_

_Yazoo didn't deign to answer, but gave another polite nod, before turning on his heels and continuing on his way._

Shaking his head slightly, Rufus let his languid gaze wander over the documents he hadn´t read, thinking that it was a shame that the Circle kept the most promising guys away from his business. He was pretty sure that the business card he´d given Yazoo, and that most people would have _killed_ to get, was rotting away in some trash bin by now.

Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose and let the paper he'd been holding flutter back on the desk. He was just about to decide that he would leave the paperwork in favour of an early lunch when his intercom crackled.

Slightly unnerved, the blond pushed the button, asking impatiently, "What?"

"I am sorry to disturb you," came the distorted voice of his PA and bodyguard Tseng, "but you have a visitor."

Brows furrowed, Rufus answered "I don't have any appointments scheduled for today."

"I know," Tseng said, sounding somewhat strange. "But there is a young man who has your card. Your personal card."

The blond stared blankly at the intercom for a moment before he said, "Send him in."

Standing from his chair somewhat abruptly, Rufus strode over to the door to welcome his guest, all thoughts of lunch forgotten.

*

"Now, what a pleasant surprise to see you again. And here I thought-" the wry smile froze to Rufus´ handsome features upon seeing the shivering, shell-shocked figure standing in his door.

Tseng, who stood behind the guest, shot Rufus a quick look, ready to step in and take the man away, but the blond signaled him that it was alright.

Carefully he pulled a dripping wet, wide-eyed Yazoo into his office, closing the door behind him. Then he guided the stiff man to one of his comfortable chairs and pressed him down to sit with little effort. Apparently the Son was still under some kind of shock, as he just continued to stare at the thin air in utter horror.

"Are you alright?" Rufus asked, despite himself, because obviously the young man was everything but. Still, they somehow needed to get at it…

The Son's eyes darted over to the blond that was half leaning over him, one arm propped at the chairs armrest, and a slightly worried expression on his face. Yazoo just gaped at the man open mouthed, continuing to shiver and not saying a word. Rufus wasn´t even sure that the man was seeing him. Rufus was seeing _him _though, and he couldn´t say that it was a sight he didn´t like. Those opened, full lips and big eyes looked rather tempting, he had to admit…

Pushing the thought aside in slight annoyance, the blond carefully squeezed Yazoo´s shoulder to get his attention. Usually he wasn´t known for being particularly understanding or gentle, -quite the contrary: he was a hard-bitten businessman- but if need be he could deal with almost everything. It was his job, after all.

"Yazoo," he intoned slowly, and upon hearing his name the young man seemed to somewhat come back to his senses, narrowing his eyes and staring at the man above him.

"Do you know where you are?" Rufus asked, intending to make Yazoo realise what was going on. The silver haired man threw a quick look around the expensive office with its mahogany shelves, thick carpets, high windows and glass, chrome and black leather interior.

He nodded, looking somewhat confused.

"Good." Rufus gave him a wry smile, adding with a somewhat sardonic undertone. "And do you know who _I_ am?"

Actually he had expected a more spectacular reaction than the mechanical nod he received again. Something along the lines of a heart attack, or at least a disgusted little glare. Frowning, Rufus wondered what could have happened that was so shocking that it outweighed being alone in a room with Rufus Shinra, far away from help and utterly at his mercy. And it seemed that Yazoo was fully _aware_ of it now, which made the whole situation even more curious.

Clearing his throat and lifting an eyebrow Rufus finally asked in a slightly alienated, but still carefully inquiring voice, "I may be wrong, but aren´t you supposed to be at your wedding?"

Judging from Yazoo´s attire he surely was supposed to partake in some kind of festivities.

The blond instantly regretted his question though, as the trembling increased and a strangled sound escaped the young man´s delicate throat. Rufus held his hands up in an appeasing manner, attempting to calm Yazoo down. Before he could ask what had upset him so however, the door flew open with a loud bang.

Outraged by the sudden and rude interruption Rufus´ head snapped around, but the acrid words never left his mouth.

Another stunningly beautiful –though in a darker, melancholy way- young man entered the room, looking quite agitated. He was clad in a suit as well, his raven hair dripping wet and in one hand he held a camcorder. With the other he tried to fend off Tseng, while his eyes frantically searched the room. Eventually they found Yazoo and the man tried even harder to get Rufus´ bodyguard away from him, who was already ordering for re-enforcement through his cell.

"Tseng, it´s alright, let go of him," the blond ordered, moving away from Yazoo and casually walking up to the two men. It wasn´t abnormal that people tried to storm his office, so he wasn´t all that bothered or unprepared. It was the first time that those people were from the Circle and that they didn´t attack _him, _though.

"What did you do to him?" the dark haired young man hissed, pushing Tseng aside and hurrying over to Yazoo.

"Nothing," Rufus replied smoothly, giving his skeptic bodyguard a sign to withdraw. "Your companion came here all by himself."

Vincent threw him a cold look before bestowing his attention back to Yazoo and his features soften as he reached out to touch his face. The silver haired youth backed away, however, face stony and fingers digging into the soft leather armrests.

"It seems the bad guy isn´t me this time," Rufus pointed out with just a hidden, biting undertone, hands casually put in his pocket as he eyed the two men with stoic patience.

Closing his eyes briefly, Vincent seemed to gather himself together, then he turned his head towards the blond and asked in a forced, calm tone "Could you please leave us alone for a moment?"

Rufus mustered him with equally cool and estimating eyes. Then he just gave a nonchalant shrug and left the room, closing the door behind him with a fake, polite little smile.

*

Back at the church, the bride, the guests, and most of all, the priest, were becoming a bit restless and impatient. Neither from the crowd -put up on the hard wooden benches- dared to murmur or show their confusion about the groom's absence, but the silence that became longer and heavier lay over the party like a thick, suffocating veil.

The bride, clad in her high-necked, simple black dress, hands modestly folded before her lap kept staring at the ground. Every once in a while she exchanged a quick, worried glance with her bridesmaid Tifa, who in exchange threw asking glances at her husband Loz, but all the man could do was shrug and look as clueless as everyone else.

Sephiroth stood by the altar in his impressive robe, silver hair cascading down the long, expensive fabric. He gave an impression of being absolutely calm and unfazed, just as if he hadn´t expect anything else but for Yazoo and his groomsman to be late and if it was perfectly normal that they messed up the ceremony and the carefully planned, tight procedure.

Underneath that calm mask he was fuming though. His cool gaze wandered over the guests, daring them to do just so much as coughing, when his eyes finally fell upon a certain redhead. The young man loitered on the last bench in a casual, almost bored position and looked absolutely unfazed by the tense atmosphere. Upon noticing Sephiroth´s eyes on him he flashed the man a sweet smile, winked and waved a little with his hand.

Apparently the high priest was not amused, as his eyes narrowed and his full lips pressed into a thin line.

He had never liked Reno and his flamboyant attitude and he´d rather not have him be an acquaintance of Yazoo´s, but since they were in his debt he had to grudgingly tolerate the man´s presence every once in a while. That Yazoo had remained unimpressed by his influence was just a small consolation now. He could almost _feel _that the annoying brat had something to do with Yazoo´s absence, and if this was so then the goddess help him!

From a hidden side door that led away from the churches main aisle, another figure in a priests robe with black, spiky hair and bright, friendly blue eyes –that looked rather worried right now- came up to the altar.

After a quick, humble bow before the gigantic statue of the one-winged goddess Jenova that loomed over the altar, he came to stand beside Sephiroth, hastily whispering into the man´s ear.

"I am sorry, we couldn´t find him anywhere in this place. Genesis is driving around to see if he can find him anywhere near… "

"I see," the priest said in a calm, sonorous voice, face looking utterly blank. "Search again and make sure no one leaves nor enters this room."

Zack gave a short nod and left the aisle. Sephiroth motioned for one of the other priests with a look to take over his place and then went down the aisle as well. With another cold look he ordered Reno to follow him, the man looking back in mock astonishment but then shrugging and heaving himself up from the uncomfortable bench.

Shuffling behind the proud man the redhead followed him with not too much enthusiasm, feeling all eyes on him and flashing the blank faced crowd his best toothy grin.

Sephiroth led him to a room that was almost some kind of an office, and with a curt, imperious gesture ordered him to sit on a chair before his desk, closing the door behind them. The redhead casually plopped down on his seat, expectantly looking at the older man who gracefully sat down behind his desk, fingertips together and sporting a relatively calm expression.

His voice however held just the tiniest unnerved, almost threatening undertone when he said gravely "Where is he?"

Reno tilted his head, asking with big, innocent eyes "Who?"

"My brother. Yazoo. The one who was supposed to marry today," Sephiroth said lowly, piercing the man in front of him with his icy, scrutinizing eyes. He´d rather have snapped the annoying runt's neck in half, but he restrained himself. Randomly killing off disbelievers was a chapter in their history that lay way behind them in the past. Unfortunately.

"Ooooh," was the reply, Reno making a face as if he _just _remembered, but then he shrugged, looking at his nails. "Dunno."

Silence reigned between them, the priest not letting his orbs stray off the man and not buying his innocent act either. He´d just stare the answer out of him, it had worked with people of a whole different caliber. A caliber way above Reno.

"But," the redhead marvelled suddenly, looking up from his manicured hands, "I´m pretty certain there won´t be anyone marrying today." His lips twitched into a sweet smile, as he thought about the camera he had 'accidently' left in Yazoo´s dressing room.

TBC

* * *

**Hehe, Rufus is a pervy in this one, so there´ll certainly be smut with him involved. That is, after I got over some plot I have to draw out...  
**

**juri:** I´m glad you like it! I made up a plot that will lead to Yazoo meeting many different people and mating partner, no worries^^ And of course this wasn´t the last we have seen of Reno! He´s one of the main characters and we´ll meet him again. Thank you for reviewing!

**Review please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter, hehe. Okay, for better understanding I might mention that I actually have the japanese voice actors in mind when I write the characters... I like them better than any other version! You can have your own version in mind of course, but it might conflict with the describtion sometimes, just so you know ;)**

**Thanks again to my awesome, fast and extremely helpful beta PfenixB, you rock so much!**

* * *

6

As soon as he was outside, Rufus´ features relaxed and became all business like again, as he walked over to Tseng´s desk with determined strides, giving the man an impatient sign to move aside. He placed himself in his secretary´s chair and with a thin smile pushed the button of the intercom.

"…must come back with me." That was the ultra deep voice of the intruder. It sounded worried and unsure, Rufus noticed.

"_Don´t_ touch me," was the agitated, hissed reply.

"Yazoo, I know you are upset, but please calm down, we have to thi-"

"Calm down?!" the raven haired man was almost hysterically interrupted, followed by the bitter statement "You did… _this_ to me!"

There was silence for a moment, in which only the intercom crackled a little, then Yazoo spoke up again, sounding tense and almost desperate,

"Tell me this didn´t happen. Tell me this is just one of Reno´s sick little jokes and this actually .happen."

It was quiet again. Then, a hesitant, overly carefully spoken "I am sorry, but-"

"Oh Mother, this can´t be happening…"

"Yazoo, please stop pacing! Look at me! We were drunk, it doesn´t mean anythin-"

"Don´t you _dare _touch me! Ever again! How can you say it doesn´t mean anything, you _fucked_ me!!!"

At that Rufus backed away from the intercom, then his jaw dropped and after he had recovered from the surprise he closed his mouth, a sly smile slowly building on his lips. Fascinated he came closer again, ears perked up and totally ignoring his secretary standing behind him with a perfectly indifferent expression.

"I would have expected something like that from Reno, but _you_…! You are my best friend, you were supposed to keep an eye on me, I trusted you and you did these… these outrageous things to me!!! On my groomsnight! Goodness, I cannot believe this…"

It was silent for another moment before the intruder said in a quiet, calming voice "I am very sorry, but it did happen. Now we can either… forget about it and just continue like before. I will delete the video tape and talk to Reno. I am certain he will not tell anyone about it if we ask him to."

The deep voice paused for a moment, and then continued in an even quieter tone "Or we could just…"

Another, meaningful pause followed.

"What," came the bitter, almost daring reply.

Rufus mentally slapped his forehead, thinking that his intruder surely had the worst timing possible.

And apparently Yazoo thought so as well, as realisation dawned on him and he breathed an utterly outraged, disgusted ".Goddess. You _sick_, little homo! You… You actually _liked_ that, didn´t you?! I can´t belie- _Stay away from me!_ How long is this actually going on?! You made – you made me drunk on purpose so you could rape me, didn´t you! You make me sick, you demented, perverted-"

"Excuse my saying this but if you might have a good closer look you may recognize that there´s nothing sort of 'rape' involved and you look pretty comfortable with Reno´s dick in your mouth!" Vincent snapped back, voice sounding acrid, hurt and frustrated.

In the shocked silence Rufus decided that it was time for him to interrupt this farce before someone could get seriously hurt.

He just opened the double door when Vincent, with an utterly sorry and desperate expression, reached out to his friend to apologize. His hand was violently slapped away, so that the camera clattered to the ground and skittered under the desk.

Yazoo stood before him, very pale and breathing heavily**, **glaring through his bangs at his former friend with complete contempt.

"I think you should leave now," Rufus informed his intruder coolly, giving Tseng a nod to take care of the man and throw him out if need be.

Vincent seemed to want to object, but after another look at Yazoo he just closed his mouth and his face went blank. Remembering his dignity in front of the two strangers, he straightened and then he let himself be led out.

Sighing, Rufus closed the door behind them once again, then turned towards his still very agitated guest and said in a calm, soothing tone "Are you alright?"

"I cannot go back, I cannot go back…" the young man breathed more to himself, heavily leaning against the chair, long hair hanging in his pale face.

"I understand that," the blond said in an understanding tone, not showing that he knew anything about the whole matter at all. Inwardly he was thrilled, to say the least. It was a mixture of wonder, astonishment, gloating and maybe even a bit pity, that was very well hidden behind a mask of politeness and well portioned sympathy. "Please, feel free to stay here, until things calm down. Be my guest as long as you wish."

Yazoo shot him an awkward look, but apparently he was too confused and too out of other options to object. And so he let Rufus-who had just summoned his most trustworthy smile- led him to his private quarters.

*

"Oh my god," Rufus quietly laughed to himself, shaking his head a little while the pictures flickered over the camcorder's display. He shifted in his seat to get more comfortable, since the video made him a little hot and… bothered at certain body parts.

Now, in his opinion this was one of the best films he´d ever seen –and BOY had he seen many films… He was positively delighted by the sight of those three extraordinarily beautiful men going at it like rabbits and he felt a jolt shooting through his loins just when they started fucking Yazoo in his ass and mouth –and he had to take sides with the mysterious intruder here: his guest surely didn´t look like he was terribly offended by the treatment. Quite the contrary.

And the blond was just too willing to have a piece of that guy himself. Rufus could just imagine that: those silver tresses fanned out underneath him, his name falling from those pouty, pale lips, those big green eyes hazily staring up at him while he was driving into that lithe, deliciously hot and arching body…

Clearing his throat, Rufus snapped the camcorder shut and reached for his water glass (he never drank any alcohol at work; he had to drink enough on the diverse parties he had to attend on a far too regular basis. And maybe he didn´t drink if he didn´t have to because he was a bit of a control freak. But well.)

After he had come down a bit and was sure that everything in his more private areas was back to normal he stood from the table and went over to get his laptop.

While Rufus connected the camera to his computer he marvelled that he could comprehend rather well what seeing this video must have done to Yazoo, though. His whole world must have broken apart and this just hours before his wedding…

A small laughter escaped the man again, upon the irony that unfolded before him. Clearing his throat again, Rufus forced his face to become neutral again, frowning a little and staring at his computer in concentration as he copied the video file.

Even though he might find it funny –he found their whole club to be ridiculous anyway, but that was another matter- it certainly wasn´t for Yazoo. And it was nothing that could be overcome with a good night's sleep, and the next morning everything would look better… Yazoo was an emotional wreck right now, he was as down and miserable as one person could be. Everything he ever knew had been put to question and he was probably overpowered by the guilt his 'sin' had brought over him. And his Circle, which was all Yazoo knew and all the support he had, wouldn´t spare him a second look if they found out about what had happened, that was for sure.

Now, usually Rufus Shinra didn´t really give a shit about people. They just didn´t catch his interest, or if one wanted to put it more bluntly: he was too egomaniacal and self centred to care about others. There were some exceptions of course; when they could benefit him, he could care a lot. But this was on a business level, and it only served his advantages anyway.

But this young man… He felt that he wanted to help him out of the ridiculous ideology his church had spun around and trapped him in. Well, he had to admit that there were ulterior motives as well, namely getting some little payback from the Circle by steeling one of its sheep. And he wouldn´t mind giving Yazoo a good fuck himself. But that would have to wait a little, he reckoned.

Rufus disconnected the camcorder and shut his laptop with a small click. Then he left his bureau and went up to his private quarters, with the natural calm, superior and self-confident air around that was so typical for him.

He went straight to the guest room where he had left Yazoo an hour ago to calm down and sort his thoughts. Rufus just hoped that his guest would appear less borderline now. As a precaution the blond had taken away any sharp items, just in case Yazoo thought he wanted to end his life, or something.

The man knocked at the door first, but when he got no answer he just opened it, stepping inside and closing it behind him. It was semi-dark, the blinds blocking out the dull light and heavy rainclouds. The constant, but somehow calming dripping of the rain against the windowed, half round wall filled the room, but otherwise it was quiet.

Rufus found his guest lying on his back on the big, modern four-poster-bed that dominated one half of the huge room and was placed right beside the door.

With a blank face Yazoo stared up at the ceiling, one arm draped over his forehead and not even acknowledging the blond man´s presence.

"How are you feeling?"

Rufus slowly walked over to the bed, inspecting his guest with his usual routine. He really would make a great picture on certain advertising photos, the blond assesed almost unconsciously. Maybe he had a real profitable candidate here…

Yazoo´s eyes shifted towards him for a moment but then went back to the ceiling, telling the man that he wasn´t in the mood to talk to him.

"You may want to take a bath." Rufus informed him, unfazed, upon seeing that Yazoo was at least amenable now. "You will find dry changing clothes in the bathroom, as well as clean towels of course."

Emerald eyes shifted over to the part of the room that was kind of separated by a round, non-transparent glass screen. It was a bath'room', designed into the bedroom, and it seemed to be huge.

"If you feel like it you´re always welcome to join me for dinner. If you´d rather eat in your room though, just tell Tseng please, the phone´s on the nightstand." He gestured towards an elegant, thin black telephone lying on the glass nightstand and then, after a brief bow he discreetly placed the camera next to it and excused himself.

**TBC**

**

* * *

Next chapter´ll be smut.**

**sareyva:** Hehe, yes, there the camera was ;) I believe Yazoo has mastered the art of bitchy looks, just so he doesn´t have to voice his displeasure^^ And he has been kept away from anything outside his sect, that there really is nowhere to go... Reno plays Cupid, if an unconventional one ;) *imagines him with little wings, golden locks and a chubby face*

**KajaKataMaran:** Yay, thank you for telling me, I am happy you like it! I hope the next chapters won´t disappoint you either!

**Now c´mon people, I know that quite a lot of you are reading this (at least the statistics say so...). Won´t you give me a glimpse of your thoughts?**

**Or maybe you don´t think the story´s worth commenting... *sighs***

**One word´ll do^^  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Big thanks to PfenixB for the awesome betaing!**

* * *

7

Taking a sip from his water glass, Rufus leaned back in his comfortable sofa in his fancy modern living room. His eyes were focused on the huge TV that was installed on the wall opposite him and with the remote in his right hand the business man casually clicked through the program. Just that it wasn´t any normal TV program but his own personal one. Or rather, he checked on all the surveillance cameras in his apartment. Particularly the one in Yazoo´s guest room, to be more precise…

Now, it wasn´t unusual for Rufus to have guests, may it be his partners, clients or employees. And when they chose to stay with him, Rufus made sure that nothing illegal was going on in his house. He knew the scene with all its eccentric starlets and wanna-be legends; he supervised and presented most of them. And he knew all about the drugs and prostitutions to get a role and whatnot. But his principles were strict and absolutely against such things. He hadn´t worked all his way up here to get brought down by something decadent like that! Rufus was to make sure that no razzia would ever do him harm and since he was especially watched by the public he had to be extra cautious. Hence the cameras. It was his house anyway.

It wasn´t that Rufus thought Yazoo would do anything stupid, not really. But better be safe than sorry, and besides there were worse things than watching the silver haired beauty. Rufus liked looking at gorgeous things.

Right now there wasn´t much to see though. Yazoo was still lying on his bed, expressionlessly staring at the ceiling and maybe blinking once in a while. Then his eyes shifted over to the bathroom and the wet suit he was still wearing and with a fluid, graceful motion he sat up, slipping from the bed and walking over.

With a small, almost ironic smile Rufus watched him stop at the entrance, one slender hand on the thick glass. He probably thought about if this 'room' was proper enough to use it, the blond mused wryly.

It seemed that Yazoo had come to the decision that he could give it a try and followed the glass corridor that coiled around the main room, making it seem like a snail shell.

Eventually Yazoo reached the main 'room'. A warm light engulfed it, that had automatically activated when the young man had entered the corridor. The ground was tiled with black polished stone, and there was a tub made of the same material, with blinking chrome fittings. Good smelling, light odors were filling the room, coming from a glass plate full with dried flowers that stood on a wooden bench. Also on the bench was a pile of soft looking, neatly folded white towels, as well as a cosy designer tracksuit. On the glass wall behind it hung a silken robe.

Yazoo just briefly took the room in that must have appeared extremely decadent in his eyes – for his Circle practiced utter asceticismand had no use for such godless, useless vanities.

He started to undress from his soaked clothes nonetheless, though. The jacket was neatly folded and placed on the bench with practiced routine, then Yazoo unbuttoned his black shirt. Unblemished, marble like skin appeared that stretched over taut muscles. After that Rufus came to know that Yazoo obviously had no use for such fancy things like underwear either, as the fabric slid down the man's long legs to reveal nothing but bare skin.

Before Rufus could have a closer look though, Yazoo had already stepped under the shower head that was installed next to the tub. Unfortunately only half his back and his side were facing the camera, but Rufus had a rather good look at his perfect ass, which wasn´t that bad either.

The shower flared to life and a steaming stream of hot water rushed down at the body underneath. Closing his eyes, Yazoo held his face towards the warm liquid, his mouth slightly opened. Crystal water droplets were running down his stretched neck, over his white collarbone and trailing over the velvet skin of his flat belly. Some of them were gathering in his small navel and Rufus´d have been very tempted to lick them away while his hands would have followed the droplets running over Yazoo´s tight buttocks and long legs, if he´d been there.

It was the most sensual and sexy thing he thought he´d seen this far, even though he had seen a lot. But maybe the thrill here lay in the fact that Yazoo didn´t intend to look sexy. Or maybe that he didn´t know that Rufus was watching him… Whatever the case, the blond found that his pants had become a bit tight and so he just unceremoniously pulled down the zipper to free his erection. With slow, almost loving movements he wrapped his long fingers around his dick and stroked it to full hardness.

While Yazoo was letting the water clean him, still staying in that position, Rufus imagined standing behind him, suddenly grabbing his chin and forcing his head around to capture those lips into a kiss.

_A surprised gasp escaping the silver haired man provides Rufus with just the opportunity to force his tongue in, tasting that sweet, wet mouth. _

_He lets go of the stunned young man, murmuring into his ear "Shall I help you wash?"_

_He gets a sigh and a slight, hesitant nod and, smirking, Rufus reaches over for the shower gel._

_His arm wraps around Yazoo´s waist to hold him in place and he presses the man against him, his foamy hand slowly wandering over his flat stomach to 'wash' it. His thumb brushes over the soft skin of his belly button and then over his hipbone. Yazoo moans into his mouth, eyes hazy and all resistance broken. He leans into Rufus, letting the man kiss him again and touch him…_

_Rufus lets go of his hipbone, his fingertips slowly stroking down Yazoo´s leg and then trails towards his inner thighs, moving up again. He can feel the silver haired man´s breathing speed up, and helplessly writhe into the touch. _

_Pressing and rubbing his own erection against the lithe body in front of him, he feels the water making their bodies slippery._

"_Shall I wash you here as well?" Rufus breathes, fingertips gliding over the hard flesh in Yazoo´s groin._

"_Oh, yes…" the silver haired man moans, eyes half closed._

_The blond boldly grabs for the other's erection suddenly and starts to stroke it firmly. A lovely blush appears on Yazoo´s features, as he moans, almost whispering "Aaah, yes Rufus, clean me like this!"_

"_Mhh, you like that, don´t you?" Rufus says in a low, husky voice, smirking and nipping at Yazoo´s wet throat while still pumping his hard cock. The silver haired man moans and moves his hips according to Rufus´ movements – and at the same time rubbing with his delicious ass against the blond´s throbbing dick._

_His other hand wanders over Yazoo´s upper body, gathering some foam and then brushing over a soft nipple. His guest writhes at the touch, and Rufus pinches the sensitive bud into hardness, intent on 'cleaning' it as well._

"_Uh, that´s good. No one ever cleansed me like that," Yazoo breathes, sensually moving into the touch, enjoying Rufus´ dextrous hands on him._

"_I bet," the blond murmurs and leaves the red, hard nub, eliciting a displeased sigh._

"_Ah," he smiles, his fingers instead trailing down the others side "there are still other places that need to be washed."_

_His fingers are coated with the shower gel and slick when he moves his body away from Yazoo´s and slips his hand between them. With his index finger he strokes over Yazoo´s hole for emphasis and is very pleased by the gasp he receives._

"_Oh yes, clean me there!" the young man moans, pushing his ass against the teasing finger that makes his muscle burn with unknown desire._

"_My, you are a dirty little boy, aren´t you?" Rufus breathes into his ear, but whatever answer Yazoo had intended to give gets swallowed by his delighted little cry when the slippery finger enters him. In a slow, lazy pace, Rufus pushes in and out, his own breath coming out in tight pants._

"_Hng, Rufus, clean me more please!" Yazoo pants, head thrown back and bracing himself with his hands against the wet wall._

"_Like this?" is the amused counter-question and a second finger joins the first, stretching and penetrating that spot that makes the young man before him quiver._

_His own patience wearing thin, the blond withdraws his fingers._

"_Spread your legs," Rufus orders harshly, pressing Yazoo against the tiled, black wall, and he does. The blond business man takes a moment to watch the picture of his naked, wet partner leaning with his upper body against the wall, half closed eyes dizzily staring into nothingness, deep moans escaping his parted lips. He´s still desperately pushing his dick into Rufus´ tight grip. Groaning, Rufus grabs for the shower gel again and coats his red, huge dick with it. He hisses at the cold, slimy liquid covering his hot flesh, but then he steadies his stance, strokes his cock and guides him to the wet, rosy entrance between Yazoo´s white firm buttocks. When the sensitive tip of his cock touches the warm flesh he moans at the jolt of pleasure that shoots through him._

_Yazoo whimpers with need, looking over his shoulder with clouded eyes and not knowing where to push first; into the hand around his horny dick or the cock at his hole that screams to be filled by that hard, thick flesh._

_Rufus relieves him from the decision and from the lust-filled need when he pushes again, his member parting the tight flesh and slowly, but easily vanishing inside the heat._

"_Oaaaah!" A stretched moan comes from Yazoo as he throws his head back, feeling Rufus slid inside him. The blond grunts, one hand holding Yazoo´s hip, the other briefly stopping its rhythmic movements as he watches himself go in balls deep._

_Once he has come over the sensation to trust himself enough to not come__right away, he starts moving again, pulling out and ramming inside again._

"_Gods, you´re tight," he breathes into Yazoo´s ear, the man only giving a hitched "Ye-es," not caring what Rufus says but just wanting him to fuck him. And Rufus does, pushing in and out, penetrating the hot, tight body with quick, frantic movements, the sound of skin slapping against skin only muffled by the rushing water._

"_Oh yeah, fuck, you´re tight, you needy little bitch!" Rufus moans, driving in once more and then with a harsh cry coming in that burning, arching body._

_He can feel something hot spill over his hand and against the wall and here´s the sob when Yazoo reaches his orgasm himself, but he doesn´t care because he´s in heaven right now._

Head leaning against the couch, Rufus stared at the screen with half closed eyes, his hand milking the last few droplets from his already softening cock. His breathing went from shallow and quick to slow and steady again. With his free hand he grabbed for a tissue and cleaned the semen off of him as well as he could. He didn´t put much effort into it, though. It was easier to just change clothes anyway.

When his view became a bit more focused he noticed that Yazoo wasn´t standing under the shower anymore but was kneeling under it, shoulders slumped and head hanging down. He was biting his lips with a tense expression that bordered on a mixture of despair, anger and helplessness.

Then he slowly got up again, shutting off the water and grabbing for a towel. With quick, not very gentle movements he dried his body and then dressed in the tracksuit, much to Rufus´ dismay. He´d have preferred his prude –or maybe not so- guest to wear the silk, but well. He´d seen him naked in the shower; would have to beenough for today.

TBC

* * *

**Teh smut is here... I always wanted to do a shower scene... Now I did. So now I have to figure out something new^^**

**Xyleel:** Haha, das ist lieb XD Ja, eigentlich soll das ein Fic werden in dem er sich durch die männliche FF VII Besatzung vögelt, aber bis jetzt ist ja noch nicht viel passiert. Das ändert sich aber, wenn er erstmal über sein frigides Selbst hinwegkommt, was sehr, sehr bald passiert, weil ich nämlich endlich mal zu ordentlichem Sex kommen will XD

**sareyva: **I never heard the french version, but I want to, if only the tone on youtube would work for me -.- But really, I think the japanese version is perfect. In every other I have heard so far there was something I didn´t like... Haha, yes, the camera will cause a lot of trouble, more than it already has. That´s the dilemma with the digital era XD

**BlackDomina71:** Thank you very much, that´s good to hear! Heh, that sect certainly needs someone to pull the stick out of their asses (or someone to... stick it in), but there will be some actions to get them out of their lethargy^^

**Thank you guys for reviewing!!!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to PfenixB for really wonderful, fast and thorough betaing!!!**

**Warnings: If satanistic themes offend you do not read please.**

**Otherwise: enjoy!  
**

* * *

8

With hanging shoulders and wet hair clinging to his face, Vincent Valentine numbly took the steps up to their church.

He didn´t know what to tell the others, what to tell Sephiroth, Aeris or his wife. He just knew that he couldn´t tell them the truth and that he had to hold it together despite feeling emotionally devastated and pained.

When he reached the heavy, closed gates he leaned his forehead against the old wood, saying a silent prayer to the Holy Mother to give him strength. Then he straightened up, forcing a calm expression on his face and entered the great, dark hall.

Instantly all eyes flew to the screeching door and Aeris looked up with a hopeful look. Her little fingers clamped around the silver wing hanging over her chest, though, when she saw that Vincent had come alone.

The raven haired man took a moment of pity for her –he assumed that she must feel so disgraced and ashamed- but instantly a priest hurried up to him and led him to Sephiroth´s office.

He found himself confronted with not only his friend's brother but a whole bunch of priests and his wife, as the representative of the women´s committee.

Despite his heart pounding rapidly in his chest, Vincent bowed humbly and maintained his calm façade.

Five pairs of hard, scrutinizing eyes bored into him and Vincent was almost certain that they knew – that they knew all about his dirty little secrets and what had happened the night before and how it was all his fault and-

"Rise."

The coolly spoken command pulled him out of his reverie and Vincent abandoned his bowing position. He had to pull himself together or this would become very ugly.

Sephiroth had stopped pacing, and with his hands behind his back stared his brother's friend straight in the eye.

"Now, Vincent Valentine. Would you mind enlightening us as to what is going on here?" There was a clearly angered and sarcastic undertone in the beautiful priest´s voice, but otherwise he appeared to be as emotional as an ice block.

From out of the corner of his eyes Vincent could make out the tight expression of his wife as she stiffly stood beside the desk, hands folded before her lap. He knew she was furious and without a doubt he would get a good piece of her mind later.

Placed in a seat before the dark wooden desk was Angeal Hewley, one of the high priests. Though his face was just as expressionless and serious as the ones around him, Vincent could detect just the faintest hint of patient understanding and lenience, as if the man was mentally sighing.

It was odd, Vincent thought for a moment, how being around those permanently neutral faces had honed his skills to look deeper than he´d like. No one outside their Circle would have seen anything but an indifferent mask.

To his left, leaned against a book shelf with crossed arms and legs, stood Genesis Rhapsodos. From him Vincent could feel a taxing, sarcastic aura. Quarrelling among the Children wasn´t allowed, for it spoiled their only reason for existence –namely serving the Mother and being only focused on the task to spread her word and praise her glory. Yazoo had once told him though, that he believed high priest Rhapsodos may have fallen victim to the demon of 'envy', because Sephiroth had been chosen to be the highest representative of Her Will. Genesis would probably have been gloating now that Sephiroth´s brother had messed up so thoroughly if he hadn´t committed another sin by doing so.

Behind him, in front of the door, stood Zack, but apart from a slight restlessness the raven haired man couldn´t detect anything from him.

Still being captured by Sephiroth´s inquiring, haunting eyes, Vincent finally said in calm, curt sentences "Yazoo´s bow-tie was missing, so I had to leave the room and get it. When I came back he was missing. I went after him, but I could not find him anywhere. So I came back. My humblest apologies."

He bowed down again. Sephiroth just gestured to him with an impatient flick of his hand to forget the pleasantries for once and come up again.

"And did it not occur to you that it might have been more efficient to inform your superior about the incident so that measures could be taken on a larger scale?" the silver haired man asked flatly, showing clear discontentment and disappointment for Vincent´s failure.

"I am sorry, I acted inappropriately. I was surprised. I have no excuses."

He lowered his head into the silence that followed, then Sephiroth ordered towards the others "Leave us alone please."

A shuffling was heard as the men and the woman left their places. Genesis threw the silver haired high priest a long, challenging look before leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

Sephiroth relaxed a little as soon as they were alone and went around his desk, sitting down.

Rubbing his temple, he looked up at the young man standing in front of him with a sharp look, asking "Are you sure this is all you have to tell me?"

Vincent tried not to fidget under the stare and kept his composure. How he hated lying…

"Yes."

"I see," Sephiroth said quietly, his head resignedly hanging down a little, as he shifted his eyes to his hands, folded on the desktop.

And how he hated it even more because he betrayed the trust his friends had in him…

"I am sorry," Vincent offered, though, face just as indifferent as it was required.

"Hm," was the blank reply, but then emerald eyes shot towards red ones again, becoming darker "Do you think the redheaded heathen has something to do with it?"

"Reno?" the raven haired man asked uneasy, but then added calmly "No, I do not think so. Yazoo is immune to his influence and I did not see him trying anything or talking about anything to Yazoo that could have made him retaliate."

Sephiroth snorted, pinching the bridge of his nose. Vincent could feel the rage seething under the calm appearance. Sephiroth usually was a patient, reasonable man but no one in his right mind would want to stir his anger.

"Then what could have done?" he asked, bitterly, sharply, and looked up at Vincent again. "You are his closest acquaintance, you tell me!"

Without batting an eyelash Vincent answered "I honestly do not know. He did not say anything that would have hinted at that behaviour, but I am certain he had good reasons for it. He is a reliable, earnest and honest person, he would not have acted on a whim to make anybody miserable or fail The Mother."

"Well," Sephiroth leaned back, looking at the man before him with an indecipherable look and slowly quirking an eyebrow "You can never be sure about a person´s heart. The devil comes in many faces, his temptations are all around us and even the strong might not be powerful enough at times."

Vincent didn´t know what to say to this and therefore wisely kept his mouth shut.

Elbows resting on the chair's armrest, Sephiroth slowly put his fingertips together, mustering Vincent with one last cold look before finally saying

"Very well, you can leave for now. But stay available. As soon as you hear another word you will contact me immediately. And only me. Are we clear?"

He shot the man a strict, meaningful look from under his bangs. Vincent gave a quiet 'yes', and finally left the room.

*

Rufus opened the door to the guest room and stepped in uninvited, as was his habit –it was his house after all. In one hand he carried a white cup of black coffee; the other was put in the pocket of his linen trousers. He wore a half-opened white shirt and his hair was still a little wet from his earlier shower when his bare feet walked over the floor and stopped a few meters before the bed.

Displeased, icy grey-blueeyes looked down on the figure lying on the bed, long silver hair dishevelled and hanging in a pale face.

Yazoo kept staring at nothing, facing the other with his back and professionally ignoring Rufus and his attitude.

"How long do you intend to mope?" The coolly spoken question went unanswered and the blond slowly started to walk around, taking a sip from his coffee.

"You haven´t appeared at dinner and Tseng could not report that you had ordered anything."

He finally came around to face his depressed guest. Taking another sip from the cup he lifted an eyebrow at the silence he received. Then his eyes narrowed and he asked, somewhat incredulous "You don´t think the food is poisoned, do you?"

"No," came the reply from below, sounding dead-serious and almost accusing "but it might be drugged. What do I know what you and your lot are scheming…"

Rufus felt almost like laughing out at the term 'he and his lot'. First off, no one beside him and Tseng –who wasn´t even gay, as far as Rufus knew- were here at the moment and second, Yazoo was _obviously_profiting from Rufus´ graciousness right now. The guy's self-righteousness and twisted worldview was almost hilarious, if only he hadn´t been serious about it.

"I see," he instead said in a nonchalant, amused tone, unfazed, sipping at his coffee.

"But you see, if I remember correctly not too long ago you partook in actions that would even put some of 'my lot' to shame…"

"You saw it!" was the breathless reply from below, and a face was pressed deeper into the wine-red satin sheets.

Sighing, Rufus moved his hand that held his cup, saying dryly "Well yes, I did. But it´s nothing I haven´t seen before, in one way or another. I know what obscurities and fairy tales your church is ramming down your throat to keep you complacent, but belief me: you´ll survive it. You haven´t turned blind, the earth hasn´t opened to swallow you up and as far as I know your dick hasn´t fallen off yet either."

Yazoo didn´t answer, but Rufus was well aware of the thin fingers clawing into the sheets and the shallow, fast breathing that ruffled the hair hanging over his guests face. He was probably suffering the worst mental agonies and tried his best to not show it… Well, _their_ lot was so very keen on keeping their facades and maintain their pride and purity.

"Look," Rufus intoned quietly, features and voice softening somewhat as he abandoned his sarcastic attitude in favor for a serious, careful one, leaning forward so Yazoo could see into his face. Or rather, had to. "I know that this must have been a shock for you and I understand that you feel… soiled and used but-"

"What do you _understand_," he was suddenly coldly interrupted, two blazing emerald eyes making him back away in surprise. "You are a wretched, lost creature that will rot in hell anyway. You who have sinned and crawls on the bottom already. You, who have never seen the light, never known what is holy, never received Her benevolence and then failed Her- how can you know anything I´m going through right now. Don´t make me laugh. And do not even dare to suggest that we are of the same kind of people."

Closing his mouth, Rufus lifted his brow in synch. Mustering the young man staring up at him with cold anger -but even more frustration-, the blond sat his cup aside on the nightstand and then began to slowly unbutton his shirt.

Appalled, Yazoo backed away, frantically searching the room for something to arm himself with against the sexual harassment he would soon have to face, while never taking his eyes from his attacker.

Cocking his head, Rufus announced sardonically, shirt slipping from his well-trained, muscular upper body "Oh please. Don´t flatter yourself, Son. I´m not that desperate, believe me."

Irritated -and feeling somewhat insulted, though he knew he certainly didn´t ought to- Yazoo relaxed a little, though he was still wary. You could never trust the devil and its spawn and he sure as hell wouldn´t let his guard down with this man. He had trouble enough as it was; he didn´t need to add another sin to his bill**.**

Eyeing Rufus´ every movement with hostile, skeptically narrowed eyes, he watched the man slowly turning around.

Emerald eyes widened in surprise and a gasp escaped the young man, as he saw the black lines forming a wing tattooed into Rufus back.

It was the coming of age mark every member got stitched into their flesh as soon as they were married and had become a full member of the Circle.

"You´re one of us," Yazoo whispered, a hand slowly wandering to his mouth to cover it as he blankly stared at the man´s back.

"Well," Rufus lifted an eyebrow, bending down to get his shirt and put it back on "at least I used to be."

"But… I never saw you at the gatherings or anywhere," the young man said, looking confused, but instantly less dismissive, the blond noticed. He had knitted his brows together, looking up at the business man with questioning eyes. Rufus finished buttoning his shirt and grabbed for his cup again, mustering Yazoo over the white rim as he took another sip.

"I wasn't a member of your branch," he informed calmly, looking into the black liquid "And after my… retirement I thought it to be wise to leave town. I should have expected that I could not escape the tight network of the Circle, though." He took another sip, thinking about the open hostility and attacks he had to endure from _this _local group.

"What, you didn´t think it was just accidently that your group chose to make me the scapegoat for everything evil in the world," he then asked dryly, leaning with his back against the wall, one arm around his waist, the other still holding the coffee cup as he looked down on Yazoo with hard eyes.

"Accidently -never. You surely deserve to be blamed, even more so after you failed the Mother," Yazoo replied just as coolly, head tilted. Then he cast his eyes downwards, and after a moment asked in a less accusing tone "What happened?"

Rufus watched the white crescent of light mirroring in his black coffee, before he gave a monosyllabic "Things."

Seeing the look of nearly perfect indifference thrown into his direction and feeling that Yazoo was closing up again, the blond set the cup aside again.

"Things that made me realize certain principles," he elaborated, sizing his guest up and noticing with satisfaction that he had his attention again. "I do not want to elaborate them, but rest assured that it puts me in a position from which I can understand very well in what situation you are right now. I was in a similar one."

"And what situation would that be?"

"Afraid. I felt afraid and guilty. I feared your god's wrath, as well as the punishment my clan would bestow upon me. I feared that my pure soul had been soiled. I feared that I had failed everyone I held dear. And this inspired a guilt inside me that´d pushed me down onto the dusty ground to make me crawl to the feet of those who I failed, without ever being able to stand up to their eyelevel again. I felt uncertain and utterly alone, because the rules that guided me before and made my life safe and predictable had been taken away. And I desperately tried to find a way back into the safe lap of your goddess. And all that was occupying my mind, apart from the icy claws of fear and the weight of guilt, was the question how to escape that sin, how to redeem and establish my honour again."

Yazoo blinked at the man, then his eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he didn´t deny Rufus´ words either.

"So, what did you do?" he asked calmly.

"Hm," Rufus shook his head a little. "There were not many options of what I could have done. My Circle had abandoned me, so the only option for me was to either go mad from the guilt and fear or…"

Yazoo raised an eyebrow at the pause, then watched Rufus as he set down on the corner of the bed in a respectable distance to Yazoo. Though he was less wary now, the silver haired man didn't trust him, either.

"Let me tell you something about the way you lived until now. There are actually two kind of ways, and yours is the one to the right. You live only for the sake of your Goddess, to fulfil her will and to praise her glory. Your only responsibility lies in executing her wishes and living according to her will. Your own will does not exist, or at least it shouldn´t, because your wishes are identical to those of your god. Now, your way is very straight and devoid of uncertainties. The rules are very clear and all you do is to take care that you do not break them. In the end you can be sure with a calculable certainty that paradise awaits you, if only you do not fail your deity. If you do, you will go to hell, and this is a motivation to serve your god even more pedantically. In the end your world revolves around your deity and in return you hope it will acknowledge your achievements. You are utterly at the god´s mercy. "

Rufus paused for a moment, mustering Yazoo out of cool eyes and then continued, "That is the way I followed as well, for a long time. But there is a second path. The Left-Hand Path."

The silver haired youth tilted his head, signalling that he had never heard about that, and Rufus wasn´t really surprised.

"This way is rather similar to the one you are following right now. You will live according to the rules of your god, you live only for its sake and pleasure. You praise his glory and you will absolutely never accept any other god above yours. There is one crucial difference between those two paths, however."

He paused again, blue** -**greyish eyes boring into green. Outside the rain was pouring against the large window and briefly lightening filled the dimly lit room with blinding light.

"The god you are serving is you."

TBC

* * *

**  
AN: Sorry if talking about satanism offends you, you have been warned. And this view isn´t even solely shared by satanists at all. I myself prefer to not think about it in this cliché categories at all. But since Rufus is the anatgaonist to the religious group his believes would be opposite as well, and so he is a follower of the left-hand-path (from a satanistic viewpoint), in my eyes^^**

**BlackDomina71:** Haha, thank you very much! Mh, Yazoo might feel like retching his guts out if he would have known what Rufus was thinking, but now he might change his mind and accept Rufus as his teacher^^ Vincent sure will have to put some effort into it to get 'his' Yazoo back! Thank you for reviewing, I´m glad you enjoyed it!

**sareyva:** No one can blame him, I guess... :) I wouldn´t at least. I hope the next chapters won´t dissappoint/bore you, they will start to get more smutty *sigh* But I try to work in plot, I´m giving all I have XD Thanks for the great feedback!

**And thanks to everyone who faved this story and put it on alert! But... leave a teeny tiny review, pleeease?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long, the next one will be up faster I hope^^ Many thanks to PfenixB for the wonderful betaing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

9

They talked for a long time, or at least Rufus did. He told Yazoo about what a life as a god could be, about the freedom, the moral burden lifted from the shoulders, living by one´s own rules and standards, without a bitching Goddess up one´s back. He also told him about the uncertainties, the dangers and the new responsibilities, the throwbacks that came with finding one´s own way.

Yazoo just listened all the time, face neutral, but Rufus was schooled in reading the Chosen's nonexistent expressions, and he hadn´t forgotten even after years. What it told him, the underlying, seething emotions only found in the flutter of an eyelash, or the slight twitching of the corners of those lush lips, seemed rather promising though. Rufus knew he was getting through to him, but he didn´t set his hopes too high. He knew that those things sounded promising to Yazoo, but not because he essentially understood them and felt them deep down inside of him. No, he scratched the concept only on the surface, but it was a convenient way to handle the burden of guilt and sin, like a petulant child knowing it had done something wrong and now adopted a view that would help him to justify his actions in front of a sanctioning mother. If you don´t accept what I did, I will turn my back on you and seek enlightenment in something else.

But for now Rufus was all right with it, it was a start at least. And he had the feeling that Yazoo would understand, soon, and he would be there to guide him, to help him.

"All right." He finally stood from the bed and grabbed his empty coffee cup from the nightstand. "I will see that we get something for lunch, please feel free to join me, when you are done. And please take your time to think about the things we discussed, you are my honoured guest as long as you desire."

As soon as the blond had closed the door behind him, Yazoo´s shoulders slumped down and he held his head, long silver strands flowing between his slender fingers. He sat like that for a moment and then his eyes shifted over to the phone. Hesitantly, he took it, observed its smooth, black surface for a moment longer and then punched the shiny, cool buttons.

Striding the hair out of his face, he listened to the signal, restlessly shifting on the bed a bit. Eventually he got connected and a moment later the deep voice of his brother echoed back at him, sounding curt and somewhat… stressed.

"Sephiroth."

Yazoo paused for a moment, contemplating to just cut the line, even though it was more of a fight to press down the overwhelming urge to do so. But then he pushed the oncoming wave of panic away, and answered quietly, "It´s me. Yazoo."

"…Yazoo!" The stunned pause was followed by a mixture of relief, disbelief and also, although well concealed, slight anger. At the other end of the line, Sephiroth gave his personal assistant Zack an impatient sign to leave the office and wait outside. Then he leaned back in his chair, rolling it to the side and throwing a glance outside the high window, looking over the empty yard of their convent-like church. Without further ado, he got straight to the point. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"I am fine," Yazoo answered quietly, wondering if he really was. There was another relieved pause, then, "Good."

"I am sorry," the younger one apologized for the commotion he certainly had stirred and this time he really meant it. Sephiroth was the person he respected most, the least person he wanted to cause trouble and they had never had a fight or an argument before. Also, he had never disappointed him until now and Yazoo knew that he had, with running away from his wedding… "It honestly was not my intention to cause you or anyone else any inconvenience."

The high priest made another pause, before saying in a bit of a softer voice "I know that, Yazoo." He shifted his eyes back from the yard to the door. "I understand that such an important ceremony can cause a bit of stress. Great responsibilities await you now; you have to care for a wife, and a family. It can happen to the best of us, but I know your belief is strong. Mother does know that and I am sure She will forgive you. Just come back and we will find a solution."

Now it was Yazoo´s turn to remain silent. The prospect of getting redemption, of just carrying on like it always had been, of ignoring what had happened and getting back into the lap of the Mother seemed so very tempting for a moment, so relieving, that he felt a bit dizzy with joy. But that moment was only short lived, because the next second ugly images mercilessly infiltrated his mind, showing him his sins in full colour. No, he couldn´t go back. He may be able to deceive Sephiroth, his brothers, the Circle´s members, Aeris… But the Mother would know, would not forgive him. The seed of doubt had been planted in his heart and there was no simple going back anymore, that much he knew.

"…I am sorry. I cannot come back now." He could feel the confusion seep through the phone, but before Sephiroth could ask another question that he couldn´t and wouldn´t answer he curtly said "I will call again," and cut the line.

Yazoo knelt another moment at the bed, blankly staring at the black phone in his white hand and then laid it aside, falling on his back and staring at the ceiling again.

*

Vincent was getting a headache, but he was wise enough not to let on. Instead, his face remained perfectly calm and patient while he listened to the endless rant of his wife, who went on about how embarrassing the whole thing had been and how he could have dared to just vanish without anyone telling where he was going! Her lips were pinched in that bitter line and her usually strict, though handsome face was marred by deep lines as she knitted her brows together and narrowed her eyes. Lucrecia wasn´t screaming or nagging – there was no way in heaven or hell that she would stoop down to something so undignified. No, her disapproval seeped out through sharp, clipped and absolutely coldly spoken words as she reminded him for the umpteenth time that he had failed the Circle, that he would have to justify this not only to Aeris, her or the Highpriests, but to the Goddess Herself and that he had brought disgrace on them. Of course she also prodded Vincent to tell her what had happened, but he just repeated what he had told Sephiroth as well.

She didn´t look as if she believed him one bit, but Vincent didn´t really care. He simply wanted it to be over, so he bore with her lecture and hoped that she would leave him alone for the rest of the night so that he could focus on his own problems…

It probably could have continued like that for the rest of the night, Lucrecia pacing the room, accusing her husband of incompetence and Vincent sitting in his chair, watching her indifferently, if it hadn´t been for the knock at their door.

Irritably, Lucrecia stopped and stared past her husband to the window, but then she walked over to open up, since it could very well be that it was someone with news about her husband´s friend. To tell the truth she had never liked him. One could even say that she outright disliked him, even though she would never openly admit it since it was a sin, a weakness, and she had absolutely no justification for her aversion of him. Lucrecia didn´t trust him at all and she thought that he was a bad influence on Vincent. It just wasn´t right that her husband would spend more time with Yazoo than he did with her…

The young woman unlocked the door and opened it, already about to humbly lower her head and welcome the late visitor, but then a shock of flaming red hair caught her attention and instead she straightened up to glower at the heathen.

"Evening Ma´am," he drawled in that lazy manner of his, but his gaze shot past her and searched the spartanlike room that served as the couple´s living room. "Sorry to disturb you this late an´ all, but can I have a li'l chat with Vincent?"

His blue eyes wandered back to her blank face and her stiff posture that almost screamed rejection at him and a small smile formed on the man´s face as he added sweetly "Please?"

Disgusted, she wanted to throw the door right back into his smug face, but before she could even give him a frosty, denying answer that Vincent was busy right now, her husband already appeared behind her, taking the door out of her hand. With a brief nod he motioned for Reno to go ahead into the dark –for the black haired young man wasn´t bold enough to invite the heathen into his home with his wife being so furious anyway- and ignored Lucrecia´s morose look and the silent order to hurry up.

As soon as they had left the small house a bit behind them Vincent´s tense shoulders seemed to relax. He instantly stiffened however, when Reno grabbed him by the arm, suddenly yanked him behind a bush and asked heatedly,

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Vincent seemed a bit taken aback at this, asking with an arched brow, "What I am doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"

"_I_ came here to make sure that you and the groom were on your way to the next caribbean island to live happily ever after, but it seems that _you_ give your everything to make that plan fail, yo. You a masochist or something?" The redhead replied agitatedly, muttering under his breath "Why´m I even asking, everyone who´s in your club kinda must be…"

"Of course I am not." Vincent was busy pacing and tearing his hair, though his voice was even and calm as ever.

"Then what happened, yo?" Reno asked resignedly and crossed his arms over his chest. The other young man shot him a scrutinizing look, probably contemplating if he should tell. Reno was, after all, an acquaintance of Yazoo, and though they had known each other for years now Vincent couldn´t really say if he trusted or even liked the guy. Reno was unpredictable and he had no morals at all…but then, he was the only one who was willing to listen to Vincent´s predicament without judging him or turning away from him. Though, if he thought about it, it was all Reno´s fault…

Shaking his head Vincent stopped his pacing and explained "He saw the video about… you know." Reno nodded, even though it wasn´t really required and the other was rather eager to not linger on that topic for too long.

"He fled the church in terror and I went after him to explain everything, but he wouldn´t listen. I told him we could go back and pretend that nothing had happened but he didn´t want to hear that. He said that it was all my fault and that I had… raped him…"

The redhead arched a brow at that and unfolded his arms, lightly lying his hand on Vincent´s shoulder who had come to blankly stare into nothingness. It was a simple gesture of sympathy, but the young man shirked away from it, continuing in that monotone voice of his "He said that I was a sick, perverted person and that he hated me."

"Oh my…" Reno murmured, rubbing his forehead and briefly closing his eyes. "Sorry to hear that, yo… But, just don´t take it to heart man, he was just confused and shocked, I guess."

"Really," Vincent commented dryly, ignoring the other´s shrugging gesture and sat down on a rock, pulling at some grass between his feet. "It never occurred to you that your meddling with our business just made everything worse, because Yazoo might not reciprocate my feelings."

"Well, actually it did," was the reply to the bitterly spoken, rhetorical question and the next minute Reno sat beside him, hands folded behind his head. Vincent stopped pulling at the grass and looked up to the other with a petrified expression.

"But then I dumped it," the other shrugged nonchalantly, fumbling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lighting one. The red, glowing dot went up the white stick as he inhaled and informed the other, "I've known you two for far too long now, yo. You might have to work on your poker face pal, because it´s as plain as the nose in your face yo." He snipped with his finger against Vincent´s nose and continued. "And Yaz´s just being hysteric right now. Once he calms down, you should try again. I know he adores you, he´s just too damn stuck-up to admit it."

He clasped Vincent on the back in a reassuring manner and took another drag, but the young man didn´t look awfully convinced. Sighing, Reno smashed his cig on the ground and got up, offering, "All right, I´ll talk to him tomorrow and you go back to your shrew and have a good night's sleep over it, yo."

Vincent still didn´t seem too enthusiastic, but he looked a bit relieved that Reno would take matters into his hands. Though when he thought about it some more, he probably ought to be much more wary than he actually felt, given the events that had come from Reno´s ingenious ideas so far…

Inwardly sighing, he stood from his stone and bowed before the man, giving him the address of Yazoo´s new residence, before he went back to his house and hear the end of his lecture.

TBC

* * *

**Okay, no smut in this one, but in the next there´ll be (kinda). Yazoo´ll get taught the facts of life by Rufus^^**

**BlackDomina71: **Yes, this Cult certainly needs some therapy, they are so repressed it´s not even funny anymore :D *pushes them to the left* Yay, now we´ll have orgies^^

**sareyva:** Oh yes, hating something doesn´t mean that one can´t be actually good at it XD I suppose most of what the Cult preaches is a lie after all, so Vincent isn´t actually such a bad guy, and he really has no other choice (or at least he thinks so...). And you´re right; there are far too many people out there who think they actually own the 'truth'.

**Thank you two for reviewing and letting me know what you think of the story!**

**Review please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here´s the next chapter, and finally, there´s smut again^^ I thank my awesome beta PfenixB for proof reading!!!**

* * *

10

When Yazoo woke up it had started to rain again. Somehow he must have fallen asleep over his reveries, but it had been quite exhausting. Now thoughts concerned him that had never been a matter before, but there was no way around it…

Feeling his head starting to ache again, the silver haired young man rose from the bed and left the room to search for Rufus and something to eat, since this was probably the source of his weak state.

Since he could find him neither in the living room nor in the kitchen he assumed that Rufus must have retired to his private quarters and simply opened the door to the man´s bedroom. To the members of the Circle privacy was a more or less foreign concept- especially for unmarried members. The doctrine behind all this was that there were no secrets to be had; not before the others and especially not before The Mother. There were some hierarchic rules that would allow the high priests to keep their doors closed to all the members–except the highest priest- and the married couples could only be bothered unannounced by the priests. People of their own rank and those below would knock.

Now Rufus was clearly unmarried, and not even a member anymore so Yazoo naturally located him on the lowest level of the hierarchy. Ergo the thought of knocking didn´t even brush the edge of his mind. It should have though, because unlike him, Rufus was very clingy to his alone-time and _he _didn´t expect anyone to breeze in while he was busy taking care of 'little' Rufus.

Hence the scene was rather awkward as Yazoo stopped in the doorway, tilting his head in confusion at a heavily breathing blond who quickly snatched his hand out of his pants at the sudden intrusion.

"What?!" he panted, looking through his dishevelled blond bangs from the bed he was currently residing in.

Yazoo´s fathomless gaze drifted over the figure on the bed till he came to a conclusion and announced "I suppose this is an inconvenient time for you, I will take my leav-"

"No please, have a seat, I was just thinking about you anyway," Rufus smirked, finding it equally disturbing and amusing that Yazoo showed no reaction at all. After a moment of contemplating the silver haired man followed the inviting gesture from the blond however, and took a seat in a chair that was farthest away from the bed.

Rufus watched him with narrowed eyes, thinking that either Yazoo had a really amazing ability to adjust to awkward situations or…

"Yazoo…"

"Hm?" the young man tilted his head in question, keenly eyeing his 'mentor'.

"… do you have any idea what I was doing just now?" At the innocent and slightly confused look that bloomed on his guest´s face, Rufus had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes.

"I was playing with 'little Rufus', you know." He shot the other a meaningful look, expecting something funny to happen now that would compensate him for his messed up climax. Something funny did happen indeed, though it wasn´t exactly what Rufus had expected.

Yazoo sat up in his chair, fingers curled around the armrest and looked around the room, announcing unperturbed, "My apologies for interrupting. I did not know you had children." He leaned forward to glance under the bed since there obviously was no mini-Rufus within sight. "Where is he?"

Rufus was very tempted for a moment to introduce him to his better part, but then he decided against it, since he didn´t really want to scare Yazoo off. Instead he rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes for a moment before he intertwined his hands in his –deflated- lap and informed his guest friendly, "I do not have any children. I meant that I was masturbating."

"Oh." Yazoo sat up in a straight position again and blinked at the blond.

"You know what masturbation is, right?" Rufus asked lowly, having the suspicion that he had stumbled into something really outrageous here.

"Of course. It is a cardinal sin and will be punished in Hell," Yazoo enlightened him haughtily, his eyes and voice becoming rather cold.

"Yeah, sure." The blond made a dismissive gesture with his hands and sighed. Obviously Yazoo had _no_ idea what they were actually talking about and simply repeated what had been hammered into his pretty head. In a way it amazed Rufus that there were people who could stay so incredibly naïve and stoic in a world _drowning_ in sex. But given who his brother was and where Yazoo came from it probably wasn´t such a big surprise at all. Sephiroth was a very powerful, well-known man and despite the asepsis he and his club were celebrating they were filthy rich and rather influential. That was probably why they were not really popular but not openly attacked either. No one really dared to criticise their Cult in public. Things were mumbled behind their backs, but otherwise no one stood up against them.

"Look," Rufus spoke up again, reaching for his glass of water. Going to have a talk about the facts of life with a 19-year-old fanatic probably wasn´t on top of his list of things he was eager to do now, but maybe he could profit from it later. He certainly hoped so at least. Maybe Rufus couldn´t only tell him the theory but give him the one or other lesson in the field…

"You sometimes get this weird feeling down there?" He nodded to his lower body, specifically to his crotch, specifying "And you get a bit hot and well…needy."

The silver haired beauty narrowed his eyes at that, but then said slowly, "Maybe. What about it?"

"Well… you have to take care of it, right?" Rufus smiled a predatory, overly sweet smile at him.

Yazoo unconsciously backed away and said blandly "Yes?"

"Yes." The blond´s smile grew wider as he leaned back as well and expectantly looked at the young man opposite him. "So tell me, what do you do to get rid of it?"

"Cold showers?" Yazoo offered emotionlessly, wondering when this talk had turned into a quiz. This whole conversation was confusing and tiring him since he had the feeling that Rufus tried to get at something that he wasn´t able to grasp. Something offending at that. So he felt like slithering on paper-thin ice that would break under him any minute.

The smacking sound as Rufus´s palm hit his forehead startled him out of his thoughts though and he looked up at the young man who stared morosely back at him from between his long fingers.

"Noooo," was the dark reply, followed by another somewhat pained sigh. Rufus pushed some blond strands out of his face and moved to the end of the bed. "You think about some really nice piece of ass and start rubbing your dick until sticky stuff comes out and your brain explodes."

To say that Yazoo looked appalled at that was an understatement; his already white skin became a few shades paler, and Rufus almost regretted his blunt statement. But Yazoo´s innocence was kind of unnerving him. How could this incarnation of sex on legs be so bloody oblivious?!

Now he seemed rather agitated though, his fingers clenching around the armrest, as he said tightly, "Why would you do such a hideous thing?"

Holding up his hands, the blond tried to calm his offended guest down and explained in a distinctively softer voice, "Please, I am sorry. I know how this must sound to you, but contrary to what you learned sexual practices are not all for reproduction purposes."

"Really," Yazoo replied flatly, but now he looked more confused –and slightly curious, Rufus noticed- than irritated.

"There is a social component as well. Sex has many purposes. An ape species has sex to pacify things for example. And many animal species are gay, especially guinea pigs …" At the blank look he received in return Rufus let the topic drop and continued, " What I want to say is, that it is perfectly all right to take pleasure in sexual activities. It is no shame and no sin at all. On the contrary, it is very healthy and relaxing. You should try it sometimes, it will calm you down."

Yazoo sat just there, utterly non-committal and Rufus sighed again, thinking that it probably was time to change the topic.

"So what did you come here for?"

"I was hungry, but I don´t think I am anymore…"

"Ah, rubbish. We will get something to eat. _I_ am hungry now," Rufus announced and sauntered out of the room, inconspicuously closing his pants and waving at Yazoo to follow.

*

Yazoo moaned into his pillow, his lean body restlessly tossing in the sheets. Dizzy eyes cracked open and the dull blackness of the room washed away all images of smooth skin and intertwined limbs sensually moving against each other. Yazoo blinked and absently pushed some silver strands out of his face, faintly aware that his body was covered in a fine layer of sweat that glittered in the moonlight shining through the huge windows. A familiar feeling was curling in his guts and loins, almost aching and it made him become aware of his naked skin rubbing against the cool satin sheets whenever he moved ever so slightly and the light tremors it send down his spine…

Sleepily, Yazoo got up and grabbed for a robe to cover his aroused, heated body before he drowsily –and very much on auto-pilot- padded to the bathroom. It wasn´t the first time that he woke up with that weird feeling rushing in waves all over him, making goosebumps build on his sensitive skin everywhere. He didn´t really know what it was and why he got it – no one had ever really told him. Such things weren´t talked about and Sephiroth only once had left him off with the advice to just have a cold shower if he felt 'weird' when he had hit puberty. And Yazoo –like any good member- had done just that. He still did, that was why he was padding over the cold tiles now and dozily reached for the tap, big eyes half closed. He swayed a bit in the darkness but one slender hand came to steady him against the wall and within the next moment a string of wet pearls fell down on him.

The silver haired man gasped at the water splashing at his head and shoulders, eyes flying open. The drowsiness was washed away for a moment, but then his gaze dulled again because instead of the icy coldness that would usually freeze any desire and lock it back up in the deep pits of his consciousness, a pleasant warmth was engulfing him. Unlike his own shower back at home, this one apparently fed hot water during the night as well.

Now, Yazoo didn´t really mind that he didn´t have to stand there shivering and teeth clattering, waiting for the heat in his body to perish. On the other hand there was nothing going against that strange feeling inside him, on the contrary, it seemed that with every water droplet that fell on his overly sensitive skin and trailed down his lips, chest and belly like the lightest of feathery touches, the pressure and sparkling inside him went more acute. Yazoo craned his head back a bit and closed his eyes, letting the liquid fall on his face and slightly opened mouth. Well, it actually did feel good…

The stern, reasonable and dependable voice in his head barked at him to stop this crap, turn on the cold water and then crawl back under the blankets like a good Son of the Mother Jenova. Another, more smug voice that strangely reminded him of a certain blond, dissented, though, whispering that he wasn´t bound by Her set of rules anymore, that he was his own god now and that he should give in to the pleasure… A tiny smile formed on the silver beauties pouty lips as he drowsily nodded, lost in the sensation of agile streams prickling down his back and inner thighs in thin, hot trails.

The 'good' voice was about to indignantly protest, but Yazoo just irritably waved her away and concentrated back on the feeling of the soft strokes the shower was gracing him with. Lifting one hand he followed one particularly large trickle with his fingertips, sighing at the contact. Down his long fingers went, brushing over a collarbone, a hardened nub (the contact eliciting another unintended gasp that bordered into a half-moan), the hard muscles of his stomach until he reached the dent of his navel. His svelte form arched a bit under the warm rain when his index finger dipped inside, amplifying the race of his heartbeat and the quiet gasps that left his mouth instead of breathing.

Slowly his hand went further, deeper towards his aching groin and his heart seemed to skip a beat when he accidently came into contact with something hard, the unexpected touch sending jolts through his swollen organ. Yazoo had never made contact with it before, not deliberately, that was. Of course he´d been aware that he had it and that it would… swell every once in a while, but the cold showers had taken care of that and shrunken it back to its normal size.

Not so now. It seemed to twitch for more and he could feel the pulsing desire within it, so he carefully reached out for his hard member again to get… familiar with it. He wasn´t bold enough to simply grab and use it yet, no, he was a polite person and it was a bit… obscure (if not to say scary), so he settled with stroking over its velvety surface first. His head went a bit light as he scratched over the solid form with his fingernails and something inside of him tightened. Yazoo´s cheeks felt hot and his breath rushed out in little pants now, but he didn´t stop but let his hand trail down all the way and then up the shaft again. When his trembling fingertips grazed over the thin slid that divided the tip of his erection something suddenly snapped loose and a deep, velvety moan rolled up his throat and into the dark room. Not only that but he felt that the pressure and ache was rapidly building up until it became unbearable and then it just tipped and he was caught in a wave of bliss that rushed to every ending of his nerves and then beyond that.

When he came down from his climax Yazoo slowly opened his eyes, finding himself kneeling at the tiles. His legs must have given out under him… He blinked into the semi-blackness, water still rushing down on him and then looked down at his hand, where a white secretion was sticking to his fingers, but got quickly washed away.

If this was how being one´s own god felt like, he´d never ever so much as glance back at the right-hand-path! He´d had no idea what his body could feel like, it was simply mind-blowing!

He´d have to do this again as soon as possible…

Though right now probably wasn´t the best time, because he felt pretty exhausted and sleepy again, so the young man shut down the water, wrapped himself in his robe and went back to sleep.

TBC

* * *

**The solo-shower scene I dedicate to my dear friend Rina76^^ Yazoo found out about the pleasures his body can give him and I believe from now on, things get a lot more sticky XD**

**natzilla:** Ugh, me too, me too -_- I wouldn´t want to be in the same room with Lucrecia for 5 minutes (I do not particularly hate her... just in this fic XD). I think Reno will come in next chapter again, not sure yet, though... I hope I can get it up soon, really neglected this fic a bit^^

**sareyva:** Hahaha, yes Vincent definitely doesn´t have it easy, no wonder he´s gay, really. Let´s just hope he still has some balls to leave her some day! *makes him run off with Yazoo to Vegas*

**kiki-slasha:** For Yazoo it probably must be like leaving childhood in the blink of an eye. He was raised so innocent and now he´s stuck with Rufus, of all people XD And Vincent definitely needs to make out/up with him - in that order. Well, but maybe it´ll turn into an Aeris/Yazoo fic after all *coughs and shudders*

**Thanks for the reviews you wonderful people, and I hope to see you soon for the next chapter^^**

**Review please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello~ I know it has been very long since I updated this fic, and I feel bad about it . But finally I bring you the last chapter, because I cannot leave things unfinished XD I hope you will enjoy it^^ And my kudos to chephren for the fantastic betaing!  
**

**Last Chapter: **Rufus gave Yazoo the talk about the birds and bees and at night Yazoo experienced an eye opening scene in the shower.

* * *

11

Rufus sleepily staggered into the kitchen, mechanically grabbing for his first cup of coffee that sat ready on the counter already, thanks to Tseng. Drowsily, he curled his fingers around the warm ceramic and slowly turned to sit down and start with a nice breakfast.

"Good morning."

Expensive ceramic crashed on even more expensive marble tiles and hot coffee spilled everywhere, but Rufus could only blankly stare, his hand up as if it was still holding the cup that lay in thousand pieces before his feet.

Yazoo stared right back at the aghast blond, slowly raising his brow and taking his exposed, long leg from the opposite chair, letting the silken robe glide back on it. Clearing his throat, he informed the man, "There´s coffee on your slippers," before he went back to unfazedly reading the newspaper.

"…Thanks for the info," Rufus replied, frowning, finally tearing his eyes away from the far from innocent sight before him to look down at his feet. He simply turned to retrieve a new cup and fill it with the steaming black liquid in the pot. Easily walking around the mess on the floor –Tseng could take care of that later- Rufus sat down opposite Yazoo, who still seemed awfully interested in the TV program.

"Good morning," he finally wryly replied, taking a much needed sip, but still he couldn´t help his eyes travelling up and down the lithe form sitting at his kitchen table. Yazoo was wearing the robe, but he did so in a… casual way, obviously not really caring if it was fully closed or not and if there was some of his creamy, perfect skin revealed. It seemed as if over night, someone had pulled out the stick from his ass, and Rufus was slightly perturbed by that sudden change, to say the least.

"Anything happen?" he therefore asked, hiding his curiosity behind a mask of bored indifference and crossing his legs to nonchalantly hide his half erection.

"Pluto isn´t a planet anymore…" Yazoo announced in slight wonder. He had never heard of Pluto before. It was astonishing of what was going on in the world; politics and science was no topic for the circle at all, neither were newspapers or any worldly matters. The only lecture allowed was The Word of the Mother Jenova and any literature revolving around it.

"That´s… interesting, but not what I meant," the blond answered with a lifted brow, unashamedly tracing his eyes down a smooth, half exposed chest and the little rosy nipple that peeked at him from underneath the cloth.

Yazoo finally moved his gaze from the newspaper back to his host, tilting his head in question.

"Your attire," Rufus pointed out with a nod of his head at the Son. "And your attitude seem quite different today." Was he imagining it, or did a faint colouring blossom on his guest´s high cheeks? Lovely.

Yazoo was tempted for a moment, to pull his robe around him and cover himself up again, but he resisted the urge. After last night he had become a new person indeed, kind of. He felt relieved and free and was driven by a curiosity he had never known before. The world seemed so big all of a sudden, full of exciting mysteries, and he wanted to know them all! In a way, he thought he ought to be almost grateful to Rufus, but then again, that might have been a bit too much, so he just said non-committally, "Really… Well, if you say so."

"I do," Rufus replied, comfortably leaning back, sipping at his coffee and enjoying the view for now.

*

Reno frowned at the high building and looked back at the address Vincent had scribbled down in his clear, simple handwriting. When he had read about 'Rufus Shinra', he had first thought that it was a coincidence because he could see no possible way how Yazoo could end up in the evil claws of the Circle´s self-declared 'arch enemy', the epitome of everything rotten and evil.

However this building seemed pretty much like something Shinra would reside in…

Tugging the paper back into the breast pocket of his suit, Reno flipped his cigarette into the gutter and entered the building.

*

_"Sir?"_

"What is it," Rufus replied distractedly via the intercom, pushing down the button while he stared over the rim of his glasses at another portfolio with knitted brows and a slightly exasperated expression. Seriously, he didn´t know what was going on as of late, but there were no new exciting models at all; it was a veritable disaster! He had an important advertising campaign coming up for the new fragrance of a very expensive, very popular fashion house and he needed to find a goddamn model, but all he got was boring, bland, skinny kids.

_"There is a young man here that wishes to speak to you," _Tseng´s voice crackled through the intercom, but Rufus didn´t miss the slightly suspicious undertone in his employee´s statement. _"He claims that he is an acquaintance of your current guest."_

"…Let him in." With a sigh, the blond leaned back and laid his glasses on the desktop. This was a very welcome distraction; the members of the Circle were always so amusing once they got caught up in their fanatical rants…

To his surprise however, a certain, fiery redhead poked his head into the room a moment later, before he strolled inside, hands casually slammed into his pockets. "Yo," he greeted, with shameless curiosity looking through the room and sizing Rufus up and down.

"Good day to you too," the blond replied with an arched brow, gesturing with his hand to one of the chairs that were placed before his desk, before he put the tips of his fingers together and studied the redhead himself. He recognized this voice, he thought…

His visitor didn´t look like the typical Son to Rufus; on the contrary. His appearance was far from impeccable and stiff; his guest lazily slouched down in the chair, his suit a bit dishevelled, with the collar unbuttoned.

"So, what can I do for you, Mister…?" the agent tilted his head in question.

"Just call me Reno, yo."

"…Mister Reno." Rufus´ brow slipped higher. This was a very strange fellow. Maybe he wasn´t a member of the Circle at all. But then what could he want here? Rufus´ hand inconspicuously wandered to the gun that was attached under his desk.

"I wanna talk to Yazoo, yo." Reno replied easily, fumbling out his pack of cigarettes. "Do you mind?"

"Actually I do," was the instant retort and with an unhappy sigh, Reno put his cigs back. Rufus had suspiciously narrowed his eyes and leaned a bit forward, asking,

"And what business do you have with my guest?"

"I´d say that is none of yours, but if you must know: I´m here to pull the stick outta his ass and finally make him realize that he´s gay for his childhood friend."

"You are not a member of the Circle," Rufus sharply observed, blinking.

Reno looked aghast at that revelation instantly inspecting his attire, "Sweet Shiva, I don´t look like one, do I?!"

The blond just rolled his eyes, taking another moment to ignore the flustered redhead and contemplate what he had just said, before he picked up the phone. "All right. I will call him and ask if he wants to see you."

*

"Yo." Reno poked his head into the living room, his eyes searching for a certain dark haired young man, but the bland chamber was empty. However he could hear low, but slightly agitated voices coming from the bedroom, and, curiosity getting the better of him, he tiptoed to the only leaned on door.

Actually he had come with some news for Vincent, but as he got no reaction to his knocking on the Son´s door he had invited himself in… And there they were, Vincent standing beside the bed, his expression tight, his hands balled into fists. Lucrecia was folding black clothes, standing with her back to Reno and Vincent, but her movements seemed relaxed and confident.

"You heard right," she just affirmed, putting a perfectly folded shirt into the wardrobe, reaching for the next piece of clothing. "I am pregnant. It is your child." The last thing was said in an almost threatening tone, making the redhead frown. Now this wasn´t such good news…

Vincent´s shoulders visibly tensed and his mouth twitched, but still his voice was calm as he said, "Lucrecia…"

She turned towards him, chin lifted, eyes cold. "I will inform the High Priest about the good news this very day. I hope it will be a son, he will have a great future ahead of him. Maybe he can become High Priest some day, the current one and his family must have fallen from grace for the Mother to punish them so… You stay away from them, you hear me? I need you here now, there is a lot to do and prepare before our son is born."

The challenging look intensified, before it went condescending and she attempted to walk past him, out of the room. However he gripped her by the arm, making her hiss and bristle. "What do you think you are doing?! Stop hurting me!"

Vincent remained calm, but he didn´t let her go. She struggled some more, but he held her firmly, his dark eyes intense as he said in a low, slightly despaired voice,

"Lucrecia, this child cannot be mine, there is no way." There was pity in his words, as well as barely hidden impatience and frustration.

Lucrecia sneered at him, but then her shoulders slumped as she hissed, her voice trembling "Don´t you think I know that? Do you know how it feels to live with a husband who doesn´t touch me, and that one time he did, grunted the name of another?! You are doomed, Vincent, the Goddess´ light won´t shine for you, but I will not let you drag me down with you! Doctor Hojo helped me to conceive this child and you will be his father and fulfil your duty or I will tell everyone what a wretched, sinful creature you are! Now take your dirty paws off me!"

The dark haired man´s eyes narrowed at that, half in shock, half in anger but he let go of her. She turned around brusquely, that disgusted scowl still marring her features as she attempted to march out of the room, but almost bumped into Reno who had failed to retreat quickly enough.

"Uhm… Yo." He waved nervously at the two of them, giving an uncomfortable laugh.

Vincent´s face went blank, and Lucrecia stiffened, but she maintained her proud posture quickly enough, looking down on him.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, accusingly narrowing her eyes on the detested heretic.

"Uh well… I have something to discuss with Vincent, but it can wait really, you seem pretty busy…" Awkwardly he scratched his head, shifting his weight. Great, this so was the last thing he had wanted to walk in on…

"I don´t think so. Vincent has no business with you any longer-" the Daughter declared coolly, but was interrupted by her husband instantly stepping forward, his face tight with anticipation.

"What did he say?"

Reno´s gaze shifted from Vincent to his unhappy, just as tight faced wife, though she was for different reasons. Even though Reno didn´t like her, he did understand how she must feel. She had been an innocent, young thing when he had first met her, with a massive crush on Vincent and for her, it must have been a blessing to be chosen as his wife. And then her sweet dreams were crushed when reality had kicked in and she came to realize that although she might possess her love on paper Lucrecia could never have his heart… It had made her bitter and desperate, and Reno could not really blame her for that.

"Well…" he squirmed, looking back at the Son. "Maybe we should discuss this in private…"

"No," Lucrecia ordered, crossing her arms under her breast, glaring at the redhead venomously. "I am his wife, I have a right to know."

Lifting a brow, Reno looked back at Vincent for some instructions on how to proceed now, but the man slumped his shoulders and just gave a resigned nod to go ahead. Maybe it was the guilt that made him lenient towards her, or maybe he was just tired of hiding it when obviously she knew exactly what was going on. There just was no point any longer.

"Yaz agreed to talk to you again. He has… changed I think," Reno said carefully, keeping to himself that he thought that it was a very positive change. For the first time they had really _talked, _with Yazoo tentatively listening to him, acknowledging him and his opinion as an equal when usually he had looked down on Reno and simply dismissed him as a heretic. Yazoo hadn´t said much, but he had been calm and somewhat unbiased, giving Reno the chance to say what he had to, and Reno had done so. He hadn´t held back to confront Yazoo with the ugly truth either, to point out his view on things, namely that he thought Yazoo was being unfair for blaming it all on him and Vincent, that Vincent was trying very hard, and that he thought it to be childish that Yazoo dismissed his own feelings so easily, pretending they weren´t there.

"I will go to him," Vincent immediately said, reaching for his coat on the bed, urgency and hope flaring up in his expressive eyes. As he stepped into the corridor however, Lucrecia´s cold voice rose behind the two men, sounding final and menacing.

"If you go now, Vincent Valentine, you do not need to come back." It was a last, desperate attempt to bind him, and her hands slipped down to her yet flat belly, her features softening, as she silently pleaded for him to stay, to become a family with her like she had ever wished for.

Reno´s jaw tightened as he averted his eyes. He felt like he shouldn´t be witnessing this intimate, tragic scene and he could not decide which side he cheered for.

Vincent stood there, indecisive for a moment, before he turned to walk back to her. Lucrecia´s face lit up, becoming that sweet, innocent woman again that she used to be before constant rejection had made her hard and cold.

Gently cupping her cheeks as she looked up at him with so much painful hope, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, closing his eyes briefly. "I am sorry. You can blame it all on me."

Then he turned his back on her and walked back with Reno to his car.

*

"How did I come to be involved in this soap opera again?" Rufus snorted, the rhetorical question being answered by a polite, but not overly interested "I have no idea sir."

Impatiently, Reno waved at Rufus´ bodyguard to be quiet, and leaned forward on the desk to hear what was spoken via the hidden bugs in his living room. How he cherished this surveillance system!

Tseng just lifted a thin brow, inwardly shaking his head at the blond and the redhead almost crawling into the monitor that depicted the two Sons sitting opposite each other in Rufus´ lavish living room.

"Oh c´mon, say something already," Reno muttered, trying to will Vincent into making the first step. So far, all that had happened was Yazoo wordlessly offering the man a seat on the couch, sitting down himself and just as quietly sipping his water.

"This is never going to work," Rufus informed no one in particular with a somewhat snobbish air, shaking his head. This was too bad, he had actually managed to talk Yazoo into letting him take some photos for that advertisement. If it went as he planned, he had his new top model sitting on that very couch, and if Yazoo and that Vincent got together, it would not only provide him with lots of delicious free porn (he so loved his surveillance system! And they would stay at his place for now of course, they had no where else to go) but with another model on top. The two of them were perfect together, visually wise at least. Like day and night, light and darkness…

Finally clearing his throat, Vincent removed his fist from his mouth and began quietly,

"How are you?"

"Good," Yazoo simply replied, and a new phase of silence threatened to infiltrate the room, when he added, "I thought about things a lot. I decided that I will not go back. I have a job now and I read the newspaper." Albeit this last news seemed trivial and almost comical to everyone else who didn´t know the Children, Vincent seemed massively impressed. It was something so normal, yet so very far away from their own world…

"Mr Shinra was so kind as to offer me to stay here as long as I want to and I will do so. With all that happened I feel that I do not fit back into where I came from… And frankly, I do not want to either."

"I understand," Vincent replied, and really, he did. He could not go back either. Even if Yazoo did not want him, he just couldn´t torture himself to live a life he wasn´t meant for. Briefly contemplating on telling Yazoo that he had turned his back on the Goddess as well, he abandoned that thought. This was not about him, it was about Yazoo. "Did you inform anyone about your decision yet?" he carefully asked, looking his friend in the eye.

The other affirmed it with a nod.

"I tried to talk to Sephiroth about it, but he told me that either I come back immediately and receive my punishment without question so I might be redeemed or I am dead to him and The Mother."

"I am so sorry," Vincent answered in sympathy, his hand finding the other´s knee unconsciously and it was accepted.

"I did not expect any other reaction, to tell the truth. He is angry and disappointed right now, but maybe, some day, he can accept it." Although Yazoo´s voice was as calm and neutral as ever, emotionless even, Vincent wasn´t fooled. He knew how close the two of them had been, how much it hurt to lose family like this.

"I am sorry," he repeated again, squeezing his fingers a bit around Yazoo´s knee. "Is there anything I can do?"

The silver haired man blinked, being quiet for a moment, before he gingerly said, "I am not sure…"

"I understand," Vincent said, sounding a bit tight, and withdrew his hand to hold it uselessly in his lap. The light in Yazoo´s eyes dimmed and he took his water glass again, silence filling the room anew.

"This is never going to work," Rufus repeated, distractedly popping another sushi role into his mouth as he followed the actions on the monitor. Reno gave a protesting grunt since his mouth was full. He had faith in Vincent, although it was waning a bit right now.

"Dammit fo fomefing!" Shaking his fist with a frustrated growl at Vincent, the redhead forced his mental abilities on the man, watching with satisfaction as the dark haired Son opened his mouth, just to close it the next moment and retreat back into the couch.

However, Yazoo spoke up in his stead.

"I am sorry. About the things I said. It was not fair."

"…It is all right… I should not have taken advantage of you like that." Vincent murmured, not able to look his friend in the eye.

"Ah, that is all right. Reno told me that you had a crush on me like forever and that it was most likely the only way for you to overcome your prudery and get out of the closet." This was said with an utterly blank face, causing Reno to hit his forehead with his palm due to the insensitive bluntness of it all. Had he listened more intently he might have noticed the edge of fondness in these words however.

"… Excuse me?" Vincent slowly said, his expression becoming homicidal for a moment and the redhead was quite happy that he wasn´t in the room with him.

"Well, you are gay for me and you couldn´t tell me because I am stuck up and bitchy, so you had to get me drunk to lay with me." Yazoo tilted his head, seemingly confused. "Is that not so?"

Vincent had to gather his wits again, before he replied, a small ironic smile gracing his features, "That is right, even though my choice of words would have been different. 'Conceited' suits you better."

Yazoo´s lower lip pouted out a bit at that, but there was an amused twinkling in his eyes as well. "You seem to like that just fine."

"I do," Vincent admitted, leaning forward and taking the other´s hand. "And… how do you feel about that now?"

"…This might actually work…" Rufus declared, sushi role hanging forgotten between two chopsticks half way to his mouth.

"Told you so," Reno grinned, snatching it with his own pair of chopsticks and chewing loudly as he leaned back to witness how Yazoo 'told' Vincent exactly how he felt with a long, tender kiss.

End.

* * *

**There it is, the end^^ I feel a bit sorry for Lucrecia, but well, payback´s a bitch (she just experienced what happened to Vincent in FFVII I guess). Overall this is a happy ending (Vincent has Yazoo, Yazoo has Vincent, Rufus has his models and free porn and Reno got sushi), I suppose, even though I am quite sure that there will be trials to overcome, but they will make it! **

Many, many thanks to Allicatters, Bishieaya, BlackDomina71, Bohemei, Brose, Chephren, CrimsonSkies, daemoninwhite, darkxblackxrain, fantasi88, IA1979, Jaspis, juri, KajaKataMaran, Kandikane89, kiki-slasha, Madisuzy, MissDeanWinchester, natzilla, Niiroya, Rina76, sareyva, Toastzilla, WeaselBlossom, Xyleel,YamaHikariLove and Zexion.6 for reviewing, subscribing and faving and to everyone else for reading and the support! ^__^

**And very special thanks to PfenixB for all the fantastic betaing! *huggles***

**Please tell me one last time what you thought of that? Was it a worthy ending? I would love to hear your opinion! *(^.~)***


End file.
